Fear, Curse, Friendship and Love
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Kagome has had a fear of dogs for a long time,after she's saved by a silver dog, she brings him home,without any fear.But after she does,she has these strange dreams of a dog eard man.Who is this man?Does he have anything to do with the dog? R
1. Silver Dog

**The Silver Dog**

It was a dark night. Rain had started to fall. There was no one out at this time of night... Maybe it was just to dark for anyone to go out. It was hard to say. The only thing out was a silver furred dog. His golden eyes stared at his surroundings. Many would think that he's just a dog. But he's really a person, with a curse placed upon him.

_'I can't stand that miko... What ever her name is... Cursing me just because I slaughtered her village without feeling any kind of compassion. Sigh... I can still remember her words when the curse was placed...'_

_Flash Back_

A silver haired, man was standing in the ruins of a village. His clothes, wreaked of blood. His dog ears twitched from the sounds of screams that were _heard_from villagers that ran. Only one person was left in the village besides the dog eared man. His molten gold eyes stared at the woman that stood before him. Her eyes were a light shade of brown, her hair was long and a shiny black. The clothing she wore were of a miko, which would be a white hario and red hakama's.

Her eyes burned holes through his own. The way she looked at him was something that could make anyone run for their lives. The miko darkly said "you have destroyed my home. I sense no compassion in your heart. No love or kindness is in your heart... You shall learn to care for another... You will never be happy..." With that said, she lunched an arrow at his chest. The man fell to his knees grunting in pain. He could feel his bones burning. Melting... Forming into something that he doesn't know.

What was this curse suppose to do? those were the only words that flowed through his mind. It all just happened so fast. All he could remember was seeing his hands turn to paws. Fur started to grow on his skin. And a muzzle started to form on his face. When the burning stopped, he stared at the miko with a cold glare. Growling very darkly as he tried to scream 'what the hell is your problem?!'

But... he couldn't. His words weren't.... words anymore, instead they were barks. Just what the hell happened?! Growling even darker at the miko as he wanted to know what the hell she did. The smirk on her face was enough to tell him that this was what she had planned on doing the whole time. The miko glared at him as she said in a calm tone "you act and behave like a dog. And so, you must live like one... From now on, you are and shall be a dog for all time. Unless you can find and mend a wounded heart. Till then, you'll remain a dog... Good bye..."

With that said, she was gone. And now, the man, now turned dog, started to live out his days as a dog... A cursed dog... He had sworn to find the person that could free him of this curse. And once he does... he'll kill them....

_end of Flash Back_

_'Damn her!'_thought the dog. He wanted to kill her so badly that day. But he couldn't. For after the curse was placed, she had died. He will admit though, he was one of the reasons that her village died... But... he had a different reason... after all, he was after a demon and anyone that got in his way paid the price. They died by his hands but he had only killed three or four humans... While the demon had completely set the village to blaze. Still... the miko was right... He felt no kindness, love or compassion...

Maybe... he deserved this curse... _'NO! I shouldn't be thinking like that! Ok, I know how to break the curse, I tried to help many humans over the years but so far... the curse hasn't broken at all... It hasn't even weakened a little bit! Dammit!'_ Then the dog heard a voice. It was a scream. Someone was crying for help. Sigh. Well... maybe if he was lucky, it would be the person that has a wounded heart.

Running as fast as his legs could carry, he ran to a dark alley. It was hard to see what was going on. But lucky for him, his eyes weren't normal dog eyes. But the eyes of a demon. Walking in the darkness of the alley, he could hear whimpers, sobbing, and whispers of someone saying 'I'm gonna die'. When he came to the end of the alley, he saw about three dogs surrounding a girl. At the moment he couldn't see what the girl looked like, but that didn't matter. What mattered is that these dogs were on his damn turf!

Growling at the dogs that were on his turf. The dogs turned to face him. Their growl told him that they didn't care about him at the moment. They only cared about the human they had cornered. The silver dog didn't wait for them to talk. Or in this case bark. For he charged at them. The scream of the human that was behind him told him that she was scared out of her mind. He could smell her fear. But at the moment, he didn't care. All he cared about was the heat of battle. The feel of adrenalin coursed through his veins as he clawed at the dogs.

The brown dog was the leader of the group. There was no telling what he was saying to his friends. But at the moment, the silver dog didn't care. All he wanted were these dogs off his turf or dead. Either way, it was a win win. The black dog had disappeared, along with the grey one. How that was, it was hard to say. Then, the silver dog felt something biting his leg.

Yelping in pain, trying to get the grey dog off of his leg. But that wasn't working. For the black dog had jumped and landed on the silver dogs back. Biting into his neck. There was no way of pulling free. Then, the brown charged at the silver dog, planning to get a good bite. But... something happened... The silver dog used his other leg to kick the grey dog off of his leg, spun around and kicked the on coming brown wolf, than he slammed the black wolf into the wall, while it was still on his back.

The brown dog growled at the silver one, and charged again, this time clawing at the silver dog's chest while he was slamming the black dog into the wall. The silver dog howled in pain, and fell as his legs gave out from the blood loss. The brown dog smiled saying that he had won. That is... until the silver dog got up again and bit into the dog's neck and ripping it off. (I know, a little harsh, I don't like killing animals but... it had to be done...)

The other two ran off, since their leader died. The silver dog turned and slowly walked toward the girl that was about to have been killed by the group of dogs. Growling at her, as he walked. The girl's heart beat went up from her fear. The dog had stopped a few steps away from her and stared at her. But as soon as he did... his growling stopped.

His golden eyes met fear filled chocolate brown ones. Her hair was raven black, her clothing was ripped and covered in her blood. But her face was what mad him stop. He couldn't look away. Taking another step close to her, wanting to comfort her. Why he wanted to help her, he wasn't sure. But the girl closed her eyes, waiting for the dog to hurt her. But... she felt something wet touching her cheek. When she opened her eyes, she saw the dog touching her cheek with his wet nose.

Almost... almost as if he was trying to comfert her... Telling her that it's safe... That he won't harm her at all... She stared into his golden eyes. Something about this dog... wasn't normal... She didn't fear this dog... even after seeing what this dog could do... Just what was this dog?

The dog's legs wobbled, unable to stand any longer, unable to stay awake... Then he dropped to the ground, passing out from blood loss. The girl couldn't bare to see him like this, so she picked him up and started to walk back to her house, with him on her back.

* * *

When she got home, she placed the dog on a bed in her room, and started to mend his wounds. The wounds weren't that bad. But weren't that good either. It was a good thing that the dog was out cold. For the wounds would start to sting from cleaning them.

"Why did you help me....?" Said the girl. As soon as she finished cleaning up the wounds, and patched up the dog she walked down stairs to check her messages. There was a light flashing and went to check it. Clicking the play button the message started to play.

_"Hey Kagome! It's Miroku! Ok, I know you haven't been going to work for the past few days, but you have too! The boss isn't taking it too well with his best worker out. So please get back to work! Bye! ....... well I sure hope that she'll get the message... What do you think Sango?"_

_"I do too... She hasn't spoken to us since what happened all those years ago but- what the! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME DAMMIT!"_

_SLAP!_

_"OW! Damn you slap hard! Why must you harm me Sango? You know my hand is cursed... Besides I can't keep my hands away from beauty like yours..."_

_"Shut up... Wait... Miroku did you even check if you were even done talking to Kagome's machine?"_

_"Of course- OH DEAR GOD IT'S STILL ON!"_

End of message.

Kagome sighed, those two wouldn't learn... When she looked at the clock to see what time it was, she couldn't help but notice that it was past 11. She must have been out longer than she thought... She went to the bathroom to have a shower, a fresh change of clothes and started to get cleaned up. Once she was finished with that, she walked to her room and sat by the bed. Hoping that the dog will wake up soon. Even if that seems impossible. The dog had received great wounds.

It would be a miricle that he'll even wake up tomorrow morning... But what she doens't know is that... Miricles do happen...

* * *

Kagome felt something touching her cheek again. It was wet, and cold... When she opened her eyes, she saw pools of gold staring back at her. What the? When she sat up, she saw the dog away and wagging his tail right at her. She couldn't believe it... He's awake! And huh? When she looked at the paper near her face she saw that there as some writing on it.

When she looked at it, she couldn't believe it... Ok, the writing was a little crappy but still readable. It said 'My name's Inuyasha... What's yours?' Kagome stared at the dog as if it had a second head. All the dog did was wag his tail and bark happily at her. Why was this dog so friendly all of a sudden? It was a bark and bite last night... And now... it's all smiles... Just what is going on?

Then she thought of what the dog had asked in the note. So she calmly said "I'm Kagome... It's nice to meet you Inuyasha..." Inuyasha barked happily. His tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth happily. All he did was smile at Kagome. And it was a smile that could melt anyone's heart. Even one... that has a fear of dogs...

* * *

**ok, is this better than before? if so let me know cause I ain't changing it again... anyway, I'm NOT changing the plot, I'm keeping the same idea... anyway, till next time see ya!**


	2. Silver Haired Man

**The Silver Haired Man**

A few days had passed since Kagome had saved Inuyasha from death. The dog had been doing quite well since he had arrived. Inuyasha's wounds have been healing nicely since he had arrived here. Which is strange though. He had some terrible wounds and yet in only two days they're almost completely healed. Inuyasha was now laying on the couch sound asleep.

That was pretty much all he had been doing since he arrived here. Than again, Kagome didn't mind though. It was kinda nice to have some company at the house instead of being alone in a big empty house. Than she sighed and started to do some cleaning. It wasn't a fun thing to do, but it was better than doing nothing on her day off.

Grabbing some of the cleaning supplies in the hall cabbord she grabbed some floor wax, window cleaner, and some wipes for the counters. The rest of the stuff is in the bathroom.(cleaning the bathroom, the most horrible thing to clean... ugh...) The first thing she started to do was clean the.... ugh.... bathroom. Starting to clean the bath tub was the hardest things to clean though. Good thing for Kagome, that she had on a t-shirt and shorts. Better than getting her clothes wet.

As she was cleaning she heard foot steps coming. Claws hitting the hard wood floor. Right away, she knew who it was. Inuyasha was awake. With that said, Inuyasha walked into the bathroom and stared at Kagome with a very cute heaed tilt. (and when I mean cute, I mean Kawaii cute!) Kagome could only smile at Inuyasha as she asked "what is it boy? Hungry? Want to go outside? Someone at the door?"

Inuyasha grabbed her sleeve and tugged on it slightly. Trying to tell her that someone was at the door. But the growling that he was admitting was telling her that it was something that he didn't like. Kagome stood up and walked out of the bathroom and toward the front door. But when Kagome opened the door, her blood went cold. Fear coursed through her and she started to take small steps back.

Standing in the door way was the one person that scares her more than anything. A boy around her age with long dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, with sky blue eyes and wore a black shirt with grey jogging pants. He smiled at Kagome as he asked "hey Kagome, wanna go out to the movies?"

All Kagome could do was back away. She didn't want to talk to him. Just his very presents sent shivers up her spine. Kouga was a wolf demon, someone that always scared Kagome cause a wolf was just another type of dog. Of course, he didn't know that she was afraid of him. Than again, even if he did know, he wouldn't leave her alone. Kouga wasn't one to give up that easily... All wolf demons NEVER give up... Not in a million years have they ever given up on something unless they knew that they couldn't get what they want...

Kagome wanted to run. Run away from this wolf demon. But she couldn't get away. For Kouga had grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let go. He calmly asked "so Kagome, will you go out with me for a lunch date?"

Kagome knew that Kouga wasn't asking. More like demanding. Ever since he had first laid eyes on her, he's always claimed that she was his woman. But she never liked him like that. Her fear had made sure of that. But than there was a sound. What was that? Huh? It was.... Growling? If so, than who's growling? When Kagome turned around, there was Inuyasha.

He was in a fighting stance, his fur was standing on end as his growl, dark and fierce. Kouga growled right back as he said "what the hell?! I thought you said that you don't like dogs!"

"I don't. But he's different! He's my friend!" Screamed Kagome.

Kouga glared at Kagome as he said "I won't let you keep this mutt here. If you wanted a dog, a wolf is much better. They can protect you. Not some stupid mutt." Kagome didn't like it the way Kouga had insulted Inuyasha. Or his idea of giving her a wolf for protection. There was no way that she would keep a wolf. Out of all types of dogs, they scare her the worse.

So, Kagome screamed "I WON'T LET YOU GIVE ME A WOLF! I DON'T LIKE WOLVES! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET _OUT!" _Kouga didn't like the way Kagome was talking back to him. There was no way that he was going to allow that. Than, he slapped her across the face, hard. Kagome fell to the ground, wincing in pain. She could feel something falling down her now aching cheek. When she placed her hand on it, and looked at what was on her hand, she saw blood.

Her blood. When she gasped in both pain, fear and shock. Inuyasha's growl grew deeper. Almost as if he was saying _"you harmed my friend... I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!"_At least, that's what she thinks he would be saying. Than Inuyasha charged at Kouga, biting his arm. Kouga wined in pain. There was no way that he was going to lose to a mutt! No freaking way! Than he punched Inuyasha in the face. Hoping that it would get the silver dog off of him.

But he had no luck. Inuyasha's fangs were deep into his skin, and was getting deeper. The dog wasn't going to let go. There was no way that was going to happen. Nope, no way. Kouga screamed "call him off!" Kagome could only stare at Inuyasha and Kouga. There was no way that she could control the dog. Is there? If so... could she really do that?

It was hard to say. This dog didn't like to listen to rules. Even though he slept most of the time since he's been here. Kouga couldn't stand to wait for Kagome to call off the dog. So he swiped at the dog, giving it a small cut across it's nose. Inuyasha had let out a yipe, as he fell to the ground. Then Kouga was about to attack again. But after he swiped for the dog, everything almost went cold.

Because, as soon as he swung his claws, Kagome had stood up and too the hit to her back. Kouga gasped out in shock. Kagome winced in pain. This was the worst kind of pain that she's ever felt in her life. She slowly turned around to face Kouga as she slowly said "just leave." With that said, Kouga left. There was no way that he should stay to find out what Kagome would do next.

Than Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. His eyes were a little wide and he whimpered as Kagome flintched in pain. There was no way that she could get this cleaned up alone. But it was also too late to call anyone since the only people she ever talks to, once in a while are at work and were working late tonight.

Not being able to do anything else, she went to her room and laid on her side. Inuyasha followed her. When he saw her facing the wall from her bed, he whimpered in worry. There was just the thought of seeing Kagome in pain that made him so upset. He didn't like seeing her in this kind of pain. Or any pain. He wasn't sure why though.

Kagome whispered "you can come up here if you want Inuyasha." Without any other word being said, Inuyasha hoped up on the bed and laid next to Kagome. When he laid down, Kagome had wrapped her arm over his back. She felt really scared right now. Why did she always get attacked by something? It isn't fair... Why her? It's always her...

"I wish... I wish that I wouldn't get attacked anymore... I wish I had some kind of protector... Seems silly doesn't it Inuyasha?" Said a slightly upset Kagome.

Inuyasha stared at her. His eyes were bright, as they told her that it wasn't silly. Kagome could only smile. It felt strange to talk to a dog, but it also felt so right to talk to Inuyasha. Of course, she couldn't quite tell why it did. Before she could say anything else, she fell asleep.

_Kagome was running in the darkness. A wolf was chasing her. It wanted her blood. Her death. It just wanted her dead! That was all the wolf cared about. Kagome just wanted to get away. She's had this dream since she was a little girl. Ever since that day happened. There was no running away. Her body still sore from what happened with Kouga. Even though it happened in real life, and this is a dream... It was still there._

_Kagome was starting to run out of breath. Her lungs were on fire from the contact running. Her legs couldn't run anymore. But she just kept on running. She didn't want to stop of risk getting killed by the wolf that had failed to finish her off when she was so young. Her thoughts of what was about to happed had changed. For she had tripped on a rock. The wolf had jumped, ready to finish what he had started._

_Kagome screamed out of fear as she cried out "someone help me!" Her eyes shut tightly. She was too afraid to open them watching as the wolf would rip her to shreds. But.... it never happened. When Kagome opened her eyes, standing before her was a man. His hair long and silver, wearing red hakamas and a matching haori. He flexed his claws as a way of telling the wolf to get lost. There was no way that this wolf was getting past the man, Kagome could say that was for sure._

_When the wolf ran away, the man turned around and held out his hand. Kagome took his hand and he helped her up. Than, Kagome saw that he has golden eyes, tan skin and atop his head are a pair of silver..... dog ears!? As soon as she saw those, she wanted to run. Her fear had reached a new level right now. Her back was now against the wall that had appeared behind her. There was no way that she could get away now. _

_The man had his hand on Kagome's chin and tilted her head to the side. He saw the blood on her cheek and whispered "your bleeding..." Than Kagome felt him lick the blood off her cheek. That of course, freaked her out a bit. Why is he doing this!? When she opened her eyes, she saw that his eyes were staring back at her. There was something about his eyes. What ever it was, she wasn't sure. There was some kind of strange emotion that she's never seen before._

_But it was like he didn't want her to be afraid of him. It was like he only wanted to help her. Was that true? Did he only want to help? Than she heard him whisper "I only want to help you Kagome. I'll be your protector... Nothing will harm you ever again. If you need me... I'll be there... I promise you." Kagome stared at him with surprise. How did he know her name...? Why would he want to protect her? And... and is he even real?_

_"What's your name?" Asked Kagome in a soft voice. The man only smiled at her. He could still see her fear. But her fear wasn't of him. But it was the fear of her thinking that this was a dream and that she would be alone again. He knew that. But she shouldn't worry._

_"My name's... well.... you can call me Inu." Said the silver haired man. Kagome nodded slowly. She's heard that name some where before. But where? Where did she hear that name? When she reached out to him, wanting to make sure that he was real, he moved away saying "you're going to wake up... But don't worry... I'll protect you... in both the dream world and the waking world... All you have to do is believe in me..."_

_With that said, Kagome had woken up._

Kagome was now in her room. Inuyasha was sleeping next to her. All Kagome could do was smile at the dog. When she touched her cheek to see if the blood was gone, there was something else gone as well. The cut... it was gone!? How!? That just wasn't possible! Unless... the man in her dream... was real.....? Kagome jumped from her bed and looked in the mirror. It really was gone... Kagome screamed with joy. Inuyasha stared at her.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha saying "my cuts gone Inuyasha! It's gone! Now, all I have to do is go to a hospital for the cuts on my back..." Than Kagome saw Inuyasha turn away, but as soon as she did, she swore that she saw Inuyasha smirking.


	3. Step One, And First Appearance

**Step One, And First Appearance**

Inuyasha was walking around the house, he was completely board. Kagome was at work, since she's missed so much of it. Of course from what she said, it was because she was making sure that he knew what to do and what _not_ to do. But, that was to be expected, he was a dog. But she didn't know that he was a well trained dog. Hell, she didn't even know that he was a half demon, in the body of a dog.

Inuyasha walked into the living room, hoping that there was something that he could do. But, he had his attention to the table. Or, more correct, to what was on the table. On the table was a picture of a young Kagome, with a woman that looks like her, and a man with short brown hair and matching brown eyes, and a little boy that looked like the man in the picture.

Must be her family... Than again, now that he thinks about it, he's been here for almost a week now and not once had he seen any sign of Kagome's family. That was on of the many things that he's been thinking of for the past few days. Where was her family? Were they alive? Were they dead? Were they on vacation? Did they forget Kagome? Those, plus many more questions ran through the half demon's head. But there were no answers for him. At least, till he could somehow ask Kagome what happened to her family.

But that might not happen any time soon. At least not since his first appearance in her dreams. Now that he thinks of it, when he first arrived, he couldn't help but see the sadness in Kagome's eyes. Maybe something bad happened to her when she was younger, and it has something to do with her parents. Then again, he could be wrong... Kagome seems like a strong human, but on the other hand, she was attacked by dogs and didn't even try to fight back.

There must be a reason why her fear of dogs are so strong... There has to be a reason... And he'll do everything in his power to find out! No matter what the cost! He will find out, and he'll help mend her broken heart! But the thing is, how is he going to do that? He knows nothing about Kagome, besides the fact that she fears dogs, and is really a kind girl.

But other then that, he wasn't sure what was going on... There was no way of knowing what was going through her head. For she seemed to be able to hide her emotions really well through a fake smile... Why was she like this? Why was he able to tell that she has a broken heart when... she hides it so well? None of this was making sense to him at all. Maybe... he'll understand someday... But not today...

* * *

Kagome was working in the love section of the CD store. She always had a thing for these kind of songs, but she couldn't help but feel a little sad that the one song that she and her family always listened to was there as well. That was the last song they listened to since... _that day_happened so many years ago. Kagome couldn't help but let a tear fall. But quickly whiped it away before anyone could see it...

Then, she heard someone walking up the section. Before she could put any other CD away, there was a voice calmly saying "Kagome, I was just thinking about the singing near closing time. Everyone has gone so far but you... I know you don't want to, but I would really like it if you do..." Pleaded Kagome's boss.

Kagome stared at her boss, she always hated to sing, well... not always... she stared at to hate it after... _that day. _And hasn't sung since. At least not where people could hear her. But she knew that she wouldn't hear the end of it, so all she could say was "I'll think about it, I'll give you my answer tomorrow..."

With that said, Kagome walked away. Closing time was coming soon, so she quickly grabbed her things and left. For her shift was also over... And not a moment too soon. There was no way that she was going to listen to Miroku sing. Knowing him, he'll sing something like 'Too Sexy For My Shirt' Or what ever it's called. (honestly I have no idea)

Walking home was always a drag for her. It was always so quite. Maybe it was because the store always closed before mot of the other stores, or maybe it's because most of the time her shift finishes before the store even closes. It opens at 8 in the morning and closes around 6 or 7 in the evening. Oh well, not that she has a dog to look after, there isn't any need to complain.

There's a reason to go back home now, and his name is Inuyasha... Her little silver dog... The only dog that doesn't scare her...

_'Wait... Why doesn't Inuyasha scare me? He's a dog... and yet... he doesn't scare me... Why is that? Is he a sign brought to me by... my family? I'm not sure... Maybe I'll understand... at least... someday... I know I will understand...'_

* * *

Inuyasha was sleeping on the couch. Having nothing to do for hours would make anyone tired... Just thinking about the boredom was tiring. Hell, the only thing he could do was watch TV.(once he figured out how to use the remote without fingers) But once he heard footsteps, he quickly turned the TV off,and ran to the door. There was no mistake it! Kagome's home!

Sitting on the hardwood floor, wagging his tail out of happiness, the door opened to reveal a tired Kagome. She yawned out of having to walk a long ways to work and back everyday. But, as soon as she saw Inuyasha, Kagome let out a bright smile. It was like just seeing him would bring out that wonderful smile of hers... Even if it was a little fake.

Kagome happily said "hi Inuyasha, you hungry boy?"

Inuyasha let out a happy bark as if saying "yeah! I love your cooking! As long it isn't that stuff you call dog food!"

Kagome could only giggle. Even though he's a dog, she couldn't help but laugh. In fact it was like she understood him at times. So, she went to the cubits and started to make some ramen for the hungry silver dog. But as she cooked, she stared to sing a song. As it played on the radio. Inuyasha popped his head into the kitchen, not helping it as he listened to her sing.

Just hearing her sing, brought a smile to him. His heart pounded in his chest, not knowing why it would by just hearing her sing. Then, he thought of something. If he could get Kagome to sing besides in the house... then maybe her heart could start healing. But how was he going to tell her? He's just a dog? Unless, he can talk to her in her dreams again. Yeah, that's what he'll do! He'll talk to her!

When Kagome felt like she had eyes on her, she stared at Inuyasha as she said "oh, Inuyasha... Didn't know you were there... You won't believe what my boss asked me today, he wants me to sing before the store closes. I know he only wants work to be fun for everyone... But I just don't know if I can... I told him that I would give him my answer tomorrow... But... I'm not sure if I can do it... I mean... what if I'm not good enough?"

Inuyasha knew that Kagome could sing very well. It was like she sings with all her heart and soul. Every emotion that she feels within her heart... Are placed in every word that she sings. Inuyasha knew that this could help Kagome. Now he knew what he could do to help her. He just had to tell Kagome that she should sing tomorrow... But... he also wanted to be there... But how was he suppose to do that?

Then, Kagome gave him his meal. As he stared at the meal, he could only think this _'ramen first, talking in her dreams later.'_

* * *

_Kagome was walking around in the darkness. Wondering if this is going to be like the time she first met the silver haired man. Just thinking about him brought a smile to her lips. But, why would she be smiling about seeing him? She barley knows him... And yet, she smiles... It isn't just that, but it's almost as if she knows him from deep within her heart... _

_"Kagome..."_

_Kagome turned around, and saw the silver haired man, Inu... Just staring at his molten gold eyes made her blush. All she could say was "Inu..."_

_Inu smiled at her, he couldn't help but give her a gentle smile. He knew that Kagome was a special girl. Just by looking at her told him that. Slowly walking toward her, he calmly asked "Kagome, will you sing for me?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause... I truly want to hear you sing... Please... sing for me? Just this once?"_

_Kagome wasn't sure how she was going to get through this. But then again, it's a dream. She could do anything. Hell, they were even alone so it couldn't hurt to sing for him... Also... just staring at her gives her the courage she never thought was inside her... So, she calmly stared to sing._

_Inu listened to her sing. But something wasn't right... It didn't sound the same... It didn't reflect her emotions... It sounded... more beautiful then before. These emotions that she was feeling now, made the song sound better. He wasn't sure how that was possible, but it happened. When she finished, he calmly said "that was amazing Kagome... You have to share your voice with others... Keeping it deep within to only yourself is a crime... Please, share your voice Kagome, for me at least..."_

_Kagome looked away, not knowing if she can do that. All her life, she's been so afraid to sing for others, thinking that she wasn't good enough... Maybe she wasn't... And Inu was just something that only lived within her mind... But then again, she wasn't that imaginative, so maybe he was real... Maybe she could- No! she couldn't! "I can't... I'm afraid..."_

_Inu cupped her cheek as he slowly said "please Kagome... You have a wonderful voice... I wouldn't lie to you... I'll be there if you wish... All you have to do is believe in me, and yourself... Promise me... You'll sing tomorrow..."_

_Kagome just stared at Inu, how did he find out that she was asked to sing tomorrow? That wasn't possible... Unless... he could see into her memories while she was asleep! That could be possible! But it's also impossible... Was it? Guess she'll never know... So Kagome stared at him as she said with a gentle smile "I'll do it... With you there, then I'm sure that I can... I just know I can..."_

_Then, Inu started to lean closer to Kagome. Kagome started to blush, what the hell was he doing?! But, before she could respond, or for him to kiss her, she woke up..._

* * *

Kagome sat up in bed, the sound of her alarm clock was going off. It was 7:00 AM. Just a hour before work... Okay, it won't be that hard for her to get through with singing. She just knew it! There was nothing that could stop her! As long as Inu appears for her, then she can do anything!

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing around in the living room. He wasn't sure how the hell he was suppose to appear for Kagome as his old self. That was going to be harder then hell! and what's worse, he almost kissed her! What the hell is wrong with him?! Is he just sick or something! Sick in the head maybe for wanting to kiss her. Kagome is a different girl, one with a wounded heart and doesn't need to be kissed by his old self in a dream! That's just wrong! Sick and wrong!

It was already close for Kagome to get off work, but he just couldn't help it! How was he to- GAH! Inuyasha fell limp on the floor. His body started to burn. Felt like his bones were melting and moving inside. What was wrong with him? Was he dying or something? Was this heat going to kill him? Just... just what was wrong with him? What... what... what about Kagome...?

* * *

Kagome was just finishing up the rap section of the store. It was close to the time for her to sing. And she was nervous. Inu hasn't shown up yet and she was scared. After telling her boss that she would sing might have been a mistake... But there was no turning back now. It was too late to anyway... Then, Kagome had went to the love section, and saw the song that she wanted to sing. It was the only song she knew... Most of the other songs she has, well she hasn't listened to them in who knows how long...

This song was one from the heart. It was one from her heart... There was nothing that she can do about this now. Only that she is to sing, and to get through this as fast as she can. Before it was too late. Before she loses all the courage she has, and runs away. There was nothing that she can do anyway... Cause if she runs away, she could lose her job and have to find another one that pays enough for her to pay for bills, cloths, and food...

When Kagome went to the stage, she placed the CD in the CD player, and the music started to play. Staring out into the crowd, made her heart quicken from nerves. There was no way that she can do this! It's too much! Looking down, with her eyes tight, there was no way that she can do this! _'I'm a coward... I can't do it... I... I just can't...'_Thought Kagome.

When she looked up, she saw a flash of silver. Standing in the crowd, was Inu... Same silver hair, dog ears and gold eyes... But he wore a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans. All Kagome could do was smile. He's here! He's really, truly here! Kagome smiled gently at the crowd as she started to sing. There was no going back now...

_Gazing silently at the starry sky  
I see your lingering smile in my mind.  
I feel my soul lift to join by your side  
So we can dance among the bright fireflies._

Kagome placed her hands over her heart. As she stared at the crowd, more likely at Inu. She smiled at him, feeling her courage raise with in her. There was no mistaken it. Kagome knew that as long as Inu was here with her, then she knew that she could get through this...

_Perhaps our love was never meant to be.  
Then why do I still reach out in my sleep?  
No matter how many tears are shed  
My heart still yearns for your touch on my cheek._

Then, she placed her arms over her chest, with her palms on her arms. Almost as if she was afraid. Alone. Cold, never to feel the warmth of love that comes from family, friends or someone that loves her more then a friend that isn't a family member... Something that she doesn't really have...

_Sorrowful lonely lonely heart.  
During this night, cradle my  
Lonely lonely heart.  
You are the only one in my whole life, nothing else matters more.  
Your shine contains a brilliant, warming glow.  
Sorrowful lonely lonely heart.  
Never will I leave you alone to face the dark.  
My soul will share that burden in your heart, together we will stay  
Forever linked together by a strand of Fate._

Kagome's eyes were half opened, and glazed over with emotion. Her heart was in this song. Her words were filled with all the emotion that flowed within her heart and soul. The emotions that should be shared with friends, family... But they weren't... They were kept bottled up in side her. Never to be let out... Until now... Her shoulders slumped a bit, as her gaze went to the side, no longer looking at Inu...

_You are the miracle I've always need.  
The only one to bring my eyes back to life.  
Without you near me, I cannot live on.  
Your soul completes the missing link in my world._

Kagome stared back at Inu, her eyes were fully open with a bright smile on her face. There was no mistaken it... She was getting the weight of all those bottled up emotions out finally. After who knows how long, it feels like her heart and soul were lighter within her. Kagome knew that she had to thank Inu when she got a chance to talk to him...

_Locking the feelings that I have for you  
Inside my shattered heart, through the stings of tears.  
No matter how much time had flown by  
The feelings I've locked in me are still true._

Placing her hand back over her heart, showing that she was still singing from her heart, and to prove that she was truly into the song. It was almost as if this song was about her life. The life that still remains a secret to those who do not know of it... Like the people she used to call her friends... (Miroku and Sango are still her friends, but she doesn't talk to them when they talk to her)

_You call it baby baby love.  
Please don't forget about our  
Baby baby love.  
I will endure the burning flames for you  
No matter the cost.  
The pain means nothing to me if you're safe.  
You call it baby baby love.  
Your eyes shone brighter than the brightest star around.  
No words will ever be enough to tell the feeling in my heart.  
Forever we will fly together in the skies._

Moving one hand from her chest, and outward to the crowd, almost as if she was singing this song to someone that means a lot to her. Almost as if her family were there. But, Kagome's attention was to the silver haired, dog eared man that was in the crowd. There was no mistaken it... He was there... His smile shined brighter then the sun... That was how she knew... that he was real...

_Alone I silently shed  
Secret tears.  
You'll always be my one and  
Only.  
Even if we're not meant to be in love,  
I'll never let you go._

Sinking to her knees, as her heart bled out with emotion as she was close to finishing the song. Kagome knew that this was something that had to be done. To many years holding in her emotions from others. She knew... Just knew... that she had to do this... Her heart will never feel better until she finished... And as long as Inu was here... then she knew that she could do this...

_Sorrowful lonely lonely heart.  
During this night, cradle my  
Lonely lonely heart.  
You are the only one in my whole life, nothing else matters more.  
Your shine contains a brilliant, warming glow.  
Sorrowful lonely lonely heart.  
Never will I leave you alone to face the dark.  
My soul will share that burden in your heart, together we will stay  
Forever linked together by a strand of Fate._

Kagome slowly stood, and gave a bow. When the song was finished, she ran toward where Inu once stood. But she couldn't find him... It was like... he just disappeared... Was he really there? Or was it just her imagination... Wanting him to be there... No... he had to have been there... He couldn't have just disappeared like that... It wasn't possible... Just... just not possible... Only one thing came to her mind... and that was _'I'm... in love with a dream...'_


	4. Step Two, Trust In Others

**Step Two, Trust In Others**

Kagome had wondered what happened to Inu after she had sung that song. It was so strange. How could he have just disappeared like that? Was he even there? Was it her mind wondering around, hoping that he would show up? Or was it just plain hope that he would show up? Maybe it was just wishful thinking since there was no sign of Inu at all.

In both the dream world, or the real world... Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she calmly said "what should I do Inuyasha? Inu is a dream and yet... He seems so real... I don't know what to believe and- wait... I'm talking to a dog... I must be crazy..."

Kagome could have sworn that she heard Inuyasha chuckle. But that couldn't be possible. Dog's can't laugh... Or anything close to it. It just doesn't seem possible! Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment, then he walked to the door. Scratching at it. Kagome knew what he wanted. He only wanted to walk outside. Normally when he walks to the door, he wants outside to be alone.

So, opening the door Kagome let Inuyasha outside. Normally he comes back in a few hours. It couldn't be that bad for a owner to do with their dog right? It couldn't be that bad... Kagome stared at the sky. It was already close to getting dark out. If she wanted to get more groceries then it was her best bet to get them now before the store closed.

Grabbing her jacket, her house keys and her purse, Kagome left the house and went to the store. If she was lucky then maybe there wouldn't be such a long line!

* * *

Inuyasha was walking around the back yard. He knew that tonight was the night of the new moon. The night he would become human. That is... if he still could become human. Even with this curse, he just couldn't become a human on the nights with a moonless night. He stared at the night sky. It was twilight right now.

The time of day when perfect darkness and perfect light are together. All he could do was sigh to himself. Sure, he's been able to talk to Kagome in her dreams. And yeah, he somehow managed to become a half demon again for that one day. But... for some reason... he couldn't talk to her in her dreams anymore... At least, not for a while... Was it because becoming a half demon took up most of his strength?

That could be it... Maybe...

_"GAH!"_

Inuyasha started to feel that burning in his veins once again. His bones felt like they were melting. And moving around under his flesh. Just what was going on? He hadn't felt this since he was becoming a half demon. Was... was he becoming a human? Inuyasha fell on his belly, all of his legs were out stretched. The burning wouldn't stop. It just kept going, and going. His blood was even burning under his skin. His fur was starting to disappear. Leaving nothing but skin.

Human hair was starting to grow from his head. Claws became human nails. Fangs disappeared and his eyes were brown. (or what ever his eye color is) He laid on the ground, the burning in his body was slowly disappearing. Slowly he stood up and stared at his hands. "How... how... what's going on?" Asked Inuyasha. (okay fan girls, you can start drooling after this sentence)

Inuyasha looked at his reflection in the pond. He had realised one thing... For he was now naked.(okay drool time) Inuyasha ran back into the house, hoping that he could find some clothes like last time. Maybe, he could talk to Kagome after all! Yeah! Talk to her, maybe he could talk to her again after all... But there is one thing that he wants to know... How was he able to change into a half demon before? And how was he able to change into a human right now? This... this isn't making any sense at all...

When Inuyasha got to the closet in one of the old bedrooms, he saw a red shirt, and a pair of black jeans and a black trench coat. He liked the coat. It had red flames on the sleeves... Nice. (I like flames, their awesome!)

Now, all he had to do was find Kagome without his great sense of smell...

* * *

Kagome was still walking to the store. Staring at the great horizon of the city. The time was twilight. Maybe if she was lucky she could get to the store even _on time!_For the store would be closing soon. Kagome had forgotten that the store would be closing early today. AS she walked, she failed to notice someone behind her.

The man that was behind her, was walking faster. To catch up. Faster, and faster he walked. Reaching out to grab her. To catch her shoulders so he could talk to her. This was it the man was thinking. He knew that this time, Kagome will talk to him! Then, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

Kagome stared at the man with shocked fear. She stared at the man that she was hoping to... never meet right now...

"Hey Kagome, how's my woman?" Asked Kouga.

(thought it was Inuyasha didn't you?)

"Kouga, sorry but I have to go to the store... before it closes." Said Kagome, trying to mask her fear.

Kouga could only grin at her. Which of course showed off his fangs. Making Kagome's fear go through the roof. Screaming out of panic and fear. Kagome tried to get away. Kouga glared at her. Wanting her to shut up and go out with him already! But that wasn't helping. "HELP! HELP!" Screamed Kagome. Kouga was about to smack her, that is, until something grabbed his raised hand.

Turning his head to stare at a pair of burning brown eyes. Kouga kept his glare as he said "what the hell do you want?"

"Didn't you hear the girl? She said to let her go. And I'm not going to ask nicely wolf." Replied the man.

Kouga wasn't going to let go. He knew that this man did mean business. But this guy was just a human. Kouga grinned as he said "and just what is a stupid human like you going to do huh? Knock me out with pressure points or something?"

The man's hand zipped to Kouga's neck, pushing a certain point which of course caused Kouga to hit the floor. "In fact, that's precisely what I was going to do." Said the man.

Kagome stared at him, her fear was gone when she stared at him. She bowed slightly as she said "thank you..."

The man smiled brightly at Kagome as he said "no problem. Glad to help out. I'm Yasha. What's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Nice name. So, was this guy a friend of yours or no?" Asked Yasha.

"No, he was just a guy that doesn't know that I'm not interested." Answered Kagome.

Yasha nodded. He stared at Kouga as he said "well... since he's a demon and that was a pressure point that normally only affects humans he'll wake up in about ten minutes. So we should leave before he wakes up." Kagome nodded and followed Yasha. She wasn't sure why she was following him. Knowing that it was dangerous to follow a stranger... But, something inside told her that she could trust him.

So, she placed her trust into him. Into Yasha... Hm... Yasha... where has she heard that name before...? Where...? They walked to a little cafe. Yasha had offered to pay. Kagome couldn't help but smile. Yasha smiled back as he said "so, Kagome... why were you screaming to get away from that wolf demon? Do you fear him for something?"

Kagome looked out the window. Deep in thought... Yasha stared at her, wondering what she could be thinking... What could she be thinking...? That was something he wanted to know... Kagome stared at him as she said "well... this may sound a little stupid..."

"Nonsense... I'm sure it isn't that stupid... Tell me... If you don't mind that is." Replied Yasha.

Kagome couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. So, she stared at her drink as she whispered sadly "when I was a little girl... I was walking home alone from school... I didn't have friends so... I was always alone..."

Yasha stared at Kagome with a intense stare. All he could think was _'How can she not have friends? Doesn't those two humans count? Um... Sango and Miroku... Yeah, those are their names... Don't they count?'_

"On the way... I was walking past this house that has a big dog... I don't remember what the bread was... but it started to bark at me. Growl and tried to get at me..."

Yasha listened to her story... But for some reason... it sounded familiar... Where had he heard- no... he didn't hear this story... He feels like he's lived through this story...

"I ran, I was so scared... The dog managed to get out of it's yard and chased after me. I wasn't sure where to go at the time cause I was in panick. But, I tripped... And the dog jumped me... I could feel it bite my leg..."

Yasha's eyes widened. He remembered seeing a scar on Kagome's leg when she was coming out of the bathroom in only a towel that one time. Now that he thinks about it... The scar was in the shape of teeth... No... fangs...

"The dog dragged me by my leg. I was in so much pain... I wasn't sure what to do... I kept screaming and crying out in pain. Screaming for help... After that, I blacked out from the pain... But when I woke... I was in a hospital..."

Yasha stared at the table. This story... Kagome's story... He knew it... Remembered it...

"The doctor told me that a man with silver hair had brought me in... And told them to tend to my leg right away... I wanted to thank the man... I really did... But the doctors told me that he disappeared..." Kagome said as she finished her story.

Yasha calmly said "I see... But does that explain why you don't trust people Kagome? Why you shield yourself from others?"

Kagome could only stare at him. What made Yasha ask such a question? That doesn't make any sense. So, she calmly asked "what do you mean?"

"Kagome, there's more to this story... I'm not stupid... I can see it in your eyes... What else happened to make you shield yourself from others?"

Kagome stared at the table. A small tear was starting to fall down her cheek. Yasha stared at her, waiting for her to tell him what was going through her head. Waiting... waiting... and waiting... But she didn't answer... That is... until...

"The day after I got out, my mother, father and brother were all driving home. But there was a drunk driver... The car crashed into us... The fire fighters managed to get me out... But... they couldn't get to my family in time... They said that they couldn't get near the car without it burning their skin. They were lying to me... I've seen on news that they got into worse fires then this. And yet... they couldn't get near one small fire to save three people..." Explained Kagome with a hint of bitter in her voice.

Yasha stared at Kagome. He could faintly hear her sobs. That explains all of his wonders. Why she feared dogs. Why she didn't trust others anymore... And yet... she trusted him off the bat. But his mind kept drifting to the day where he saved a little girl...

_"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!" Screamed a little girl with black hair in pigtails. Her leg was bleeding due to a dog biting it. It's fangs digging into her skin. He could hear her screams for help. But how was he going to help her? He was only a dog... A cursed dog... Then, he felt something... Something in his skin..._

_"HELP!"_

_Jumping from the bushes came a youth wearing a red kimono. Silver hair, silver dog ears and golden eyes. The girl he saw, had fainted. The dog still dragging her. Inuyasha landed by the dog, and jabbed it's neck with the point of his claw. Knocking it out. Slowly, he pushed more pressure points and freed the dogs grip on the little girl._

_He stared at her name tag. It read "Kagome". Inuyasha stared at her. He knew that she needed help. He could always lick the wound but the doctors might need to give her a shot. So, he ran to a hospital. Hoping that they could help her. Kagome gripped his kimono. Inuyasha stared at her. Her face was twinged with pain. He couldn't help but wince._

_A small girl to go through that pain. It wasn't fair... That much he was sure... When he arrived he screamed out "someone help her! She needs help!"_

_Some men in white came and took Kagome away. One asked Inuyasha "what happened to the girl?"_

_"She was attacked by a dog. Please help her!" Screamed Inuyasha._

_Nodding, the man walked away. And Inuyasha ran out of the hospital... For just as he was walking out, he changed back into a dog, his clothing sagging over his body. There was nothing that he can do now... So, picking up his clothes with his teeth, he ran back to the forest. Where his home is... Where he's always been... But his only thoughts were _'Please be okay... Please...'

Yasha snapped out of his thoughts. He calmly said "would you like me to walk you home? It is late out and we don't want anything to happen right?"

Kagome couldn't help but nod. She knew that the store was closed by now. And that she had to feed Inuyasha soon. He could be starving right now. Yasha grabbed his jacket and walked out with Kagome as he paid for the bill. Walking in the dark, Kagome stared at the night sky. Yasha stared at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help it...

He had learned so much from Kagome in one day... He had a lot to think on how he could heal her heart... He had too... Yasha sighed as he said "Kagome... you should trust people again... I know you've been hurt in the past... But not trusting others is like not trusting yourself. Not trusting your own flesh and blood... Not trusting people that you've known all your life... Do you really want to live a life that you have no trust in at all?"

Kagome stared at him. What was he trying to say? That she should learn to trust after what happened when she was a kid? There... she couldn't... why should she? "Kagome... This is something that your family would want... They would want you to be happy and to trust... That's what you should do... After all... you trust me right?"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. He was right... she did trust him... And she was still alright... But... could she trust others fully again? Could she? Could she really trust again? Maybe... No!

"No! I can't!" Screamed Kagome.

"Kagome... You have too... To trust, is like trusting yourself deep down... Not to trust... Is like not trusting yourself... Do you trust yourself to make good choices in life?" Asked Yasha.

Kagome just stared at him, wondering what he was saying. Thinking about his words. Did she trust herself? Staring at Yasha, she calmly said "of corse I trust myself..."

"Then trust in others as you trust in me... That's all you have to do Kagome... Cause not to trust isn't only not trusting yourself... But failing to see what could or would have been..." Relied Yasha. He saw Kagome stop by the steps to her house. She calmly said "thank you Yasha... I'll think about what you said..." Then, she was gone...

Yasha stared at the moonless sky. He could only think was how he managed to save Kagome all those years ago... How could he change into a half demon that one time when... He was no where near breaking the curse? Then, his mind drifted to thinking about the whole changing... _'If I can become a half demon again... And I can become a human on the night of the New Moon... Then... does that mean... That I'll also change on the night of the Full Moon... And into that monster...?'_


	5. Step Two Part Two,

**Step Two Part Two, Trust Is There, Just Forgotten**

Kagome kept thinking about Yasha's words from the other night. They kept replaying in her head. _To trust in others is like to trust yourself._ Is that true? Well, it would have to be... All of the things he had said made a lot of sense. He listened to her. He gave her advice. And he had her trust in only one encounter. But something told her to trust him. Something in her heart... What ever that may be, she wasn't sure at the moment. But was sure that she would find out what that was... Maybe someday... She hoped.

Sighing slightly, Kagome decided to get ready for work. It was something to do at least. Inuyasha was walking behind her. Kagome smiled down at him, guessing that he was hungry. Giggling she walked over to the fridge, wondering what she could give him. The dog food was a no go for Inuyasha. Kagome just couldn't get him to eat it. And she wasn't sure why. Don't all dogs like dog food. Staring at him, she could have sworn that his eyes said _"Not this one."_

Smiling more, she grabbed some ham that was in the fridge, it was the only thing that was made of meat that he could eat at the moment. Sighing a bit, she tossed it to him. Watching as he jumped in the air to catch it. He smiled at Kagome. And Kagome smiled at him. Sittingat the table, Kagome stared off into space. Wondering how she was going to learn to give her trust. and who earned that trust.

So many things swamed in her mind. Telling her to trust someone who was the same gender as her. To trust her old friend Sango again. But that was hard. Since Sango is well... Tom boyish. And they just don't have the same interests anymore.

"What should I do Inuyasha? Should I become friends with Sango again, or no?"

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. It almost seemed like he had a smile on his face. Telling her to go, and be friends with Sango again. It was strange to guess what the dog was thinking. Or trying to say. To Kagome, it made it seem like he was more human then a dog. Which, was kinda weird if you think about it. Shaking her head, Kagome got up saying "well, I have work tomorrow, so it's time for bed."

Inuyasha smiled, and followed Kagome to her room. Of course, while she was changing, Kagome couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha would turn around. This had always happened. But she wasn't sure why. Shrugging, she got into her pink PJ's and went into bed. Then, Inuyasha hoped on the sheets, and lied next to her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, like she would a stuffed animal. She was asleep within moments.

* * *

Kagome was walking toward the music store. Another dream where Inu wasn't there. She was starting to worry that he wasn't going to appear agian. Why? Why wasn't he appearing anymore? Was that all he was, just a dream? It made her heart ache. To never see him again. There were so many things that she wanted to know. So many things she wanted to ask. Like was he real. If he was, why did he comes to her dreams. Okay, scratch the first one, he _had_ to be real. She didn't have that creative of an imaganation.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make him up. And she has seen many guys in her life. Just seen anyway. Sighing, she might as well try to learn to live the rest of her life without him in it. The pain, it wouldn't go away. There was so much that she didn't understand. All the apperences for one. First Inu appears in both her dreams and real life. Then he disappears... Then there's Yasha. He appeared once, and she never saw him again. What was with that?

Sighing again, rubbing a tired hand on her forehead, Kagome walked into the store. She had to do something to get her mind off of everything that's happened this week. Maybe a nice, calm day of work can help her get her mind off of it... Yeah... _'Ha! That's like saying my family will suddenly come back from the dead.'_

Kagome looked around the store. It seemed peaceful enough. Sighing a bit, she walked over to her station. There was so much that she wanted to do. Rather then working here right now. But sadly, she needed the money to pay for the bills. And to pay for food for both herself and Inuyasha. There was nothing better anyway. Music was one of her many passions. Next to the silver haired man, Inu. At least, she thought he was a passion.

It was hard to say with people in your dreams.

Sighing again, she got up and started to make her rounds in the music allie. Making sure that everything was in it's propor spot. But as she walked, a voice stopped her. "Kagome! I wanna ask you something!"

Kagome turned around in time to see a brown haired girl running toward her. The girl was slightly taller then her and had brown eyes. Her clothes were the same as hers. A blue vest with a white shirt and black pants. The girl smiled saying "Kagome, I wanna know if you wanted to sing with me today. That is, if you don't mind..."

Kagome just stared at Sango. Wondering if she could trust her again. Sure, they've been best friends well... forever. But since whath appened with her family, she felt like she couldn't trust anyone anymore. And that had just about destroyed their friendship. Kagome smiled saying "sure. I don't mind." Frowning a bit, she added "Sango... I'm so sorry if our friendship just... crashed."

Sango smiled saying "that's alright Kagome, you were going through a rough time. That's understandable. Me and Miroku understood."

Kagome smiled a bit and said "well, let's get the show on the road shall we... When the store's gonna close anyway..."

* * *

Kagome and Sango walked onto the stage. She looked around, and saw Miroku leaning aganest the wall, trying to act cool for Sango. Must have had a fight again. But, in the crowd, Kagome saw him. The silver haired man. Inu. He smiled at her, trying to tell her that she can do this. Can do this without him encouranging her. It was something that she had to do on her own this time. Then, the music started to play. Kagome and Sango had their backs toward the crowd as the music started.

_Looking at the starry sky, I wish that you would be  
That light shining upon me  
How I wonder where you are right now  
and if you are with somebody else  
I think back on all the times - the times we used to share  
It hurts so deep inside me  
I am at the movie cinema by myself  
I sit and cry alone_

Kagome and Sango turned around, staring at the crowds. Holding a hand over their heart. The other at the sky. The hand that was once in the sky, now placed on their heads. Thinking that the past memories. Only to place them on their hearts, slumping to the ground.

_That someone I love right now is far away  
So far away, my tears will not stop flowing  
Tomorrow, I know there is still hope for me  
So I lay myself to sleep and bid you good night_

Swishing from side to side, hands on their hearts once more. Only to bow a bit.

_I still, I still, I love you  
I'm waiting, waiting forever  
I still, I still, I love you  
And I'm never gonna stop__  
HEY!_

Kagome and Sango smiled at the crowd. Staring at all the people that were there. Then, they jumped in the air, fist in the air. Moving fist into the air, one at a time as they jumped every now and then with the beat.

_In the middle of my sleep, a dream makes me relive  
The memory of that one day  
I recall our conversation  
You were not totally honest with me  
Even though you held me so, told me you won't let go  
I was your one and only  
You along with all your promises  
Disappear away into the night_

Their eyes soften as they stared at the crowd. Soon, their eyes closed, their arms wrapped around themselves. Then, their eyes opened almost as if they were filled with anger. Twirling around, their hand reached the sky once more.

_I will search for you until the end of time  
I will search for you for all of eternity  
So I sleep and when I open up my eyes,  
I just want to feel your presence in the morning_

Their arms sreached toward the crowd. Wanting to feel every one's presents. Knowing that they were there. Knowing that the people they love were there. (okay, I know, typing arms so much is getting annoying...)

_I lost, I lost, I lost you  
You're making, making my music  
I lost, I lost, I lost you  
Will we never meet again?  
NO_

Shaking their head side to side. Saying that they had lost, gained, and so much more. Only to jump again.

_That someone I love right now is far away  
So far away, my tears will not stop flowing  
Tomorrow, I know there is still hope for me  
So I lay myself to sleep and bid you good night_

Standing, only to bow at the end.

_That someone I love right now is far away  
So far away, my tears will not stop flowing  
So I sleep and when I open up my eyes,  
I just want to feel your presence in the MORNING!  
I still, I still, I love you  
I'm waiting, waiting forever  
I still, I still, I love you  
And I'm never gonna stop_

Hands streached out toward the crowd. Pulling them back again. Close to their heart. Close to the love that's held deep inside them.

_I still, I still, I love you  
I'm waiting, waiting forever  
I still, I still, I love you  
And I will see you again  
Yeah!!!_

Once the song was over, Sango and Kagome bowed again. But when Kagome looked to see Inu. But, he wasn't there... Why did he disappear so much? None of this was making any kind of sense to her. Not one bit. Sighing a bit she looked over at Sango and smiled. For the first time, since her family's deaths. She trusted someone. Placed new trust, in an old friend.

* * *

**okay, I know this isn't much of a chapter but I"m trying to get back into this story, anyway, what do you all think should happen next? if you have any ideas, please send them in**


	6. Is It Really Broken?

**Is It Really Broken?**

Kagome looked out the window. She was supose to hang out with Sango and Miroku today. But, sadly the fair that they were going too was closed due to the rain. And, there hadn't made any other plans. She let out a sad sigh. There wasn't much to do in the rain. At least, she didn't think there was. Staring at Inuyasha, who was sleeping on his dog bed. She couldn't help but smile.

Her whole life had changed since she found him.

Walking over to Inuyasha, she gently started to scratch his ear. It twitched wildly under her touch. Yawning, the silver dog looked up at her. Blinking his tired eyes at her. Kagoem smiled as she said "you know Inuyasha, you've changed my whole life since you came into it. I don't know how, but... I think that you've done more then you seemed too. And, thank you."

She could have sworn that he smiled.

Petting his head, Kagome sighed softly saying "I wonder if those two guys are alright... They've helped so much and... I want to thank them. Inuyasha, am I... strange for liking two different guys?" Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. She guessed that he didn't understand what she meant. Maybe it was better that he didn't.

Scratching behind his ear once more. Kagome whispered "I wish I could talk to Inu again... Even if he's only in my dreams. Or even talk to Yasha. I wonder what ever happened to him. He hasn't tried to come over. I mean... After all... He knows where I live." Sighing, she looked out the window. There was nothing that she could do here. Sighing again, Kagome gave Inuyasha one last scratch behind his ear then walked up stairs to her room.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at where Kagome once stood. He knew that he had to talk to her in her dreams again. But, for some reason, his connection was getting weaker. And, he didn't quite understand how or why. Sighing mentaly, he got up and started to wonder around the house. He guessed that Kagome would want to be alone right now. And, he couldn't blame her. There were so many things that she had to adjust too.

_'I'm almost done... I... I've almost mended her heart... But, how am I going to get her to fall in love with anyone? No one deserves her... Not... not even me...'_

Inuyasha sighed again. He didn't mean too... But, he had fallen for her. If he said it was a mistake to love her, then he'd be an ass for it. But, he couldn't help it. Kagome... she was so pure. And, he wasn't. He's killed. Destroyed. He was tainted. And, now he knew why he was cursed. For, Inuyasha now knew that he deserved to be cursed. Deserved to be thrown into hell. Looking at the stairway, Inuyasha walked backed it. And out the dogy door. There was nothing else that he could do... Not now anyway...

Inuyasha didn't pay attenchen to where he was going. He didn't care where he went. Didn't care that his fur was wet, and clung to him like a second skin. He just didn't care... Nothing mattered to him. Nothing... but Kagome...

Looking at the sky once more, Inuyasha had this on his mind. Did Kagome love Inu, or Yasha... Which side of him did she love the most? And... if she loved his human, and his half demon side... Could... could she love his demon side too? Could she really love all three sides of himself? But, then again... his third half... is nothing but a monster. A blood thirsty beast.

* * *

Kagome looked up from her bed, she heard the doog open and shut. Or, she should rather say, the dogy door flap a bit. Smiling, she walked down the stairs and saw that Inuyasha was walking back inside. His fur dripping wet. Smiling, she went and grabbed a towel and started to dry him off. But, she noticed something. His eyes looked so sad. Alone. And scared... Why would Inuyasha feel this way?

Kagome smiled saying "why so down Inuyasha? Your acting like I'll never see you again."

_'Because you may not...'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome finished drying Inuyasha off as she happily said "well, Miroku and Sango are coming over. I hope you don't mind their company."

Inuyasha just nodded as he went to his dog bed. There was nothing he could do. Sango and Miroku were her friends. And, he would just have to be glad that they both were human. They couldn't harm her as long as he was around. Then again they both could protect her from anything. From what he could sense, Miroku was a monk. And the girl, Sango was a demon slayer. So... Kagome would be safe...

Sighing softly, Inuyasha just went to slep. A little nap was something he needed. Sighing softly, he went to sleep.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Wondering why he seemed so strange. He wasn't acting like himself. It was almost as if something was on his mind. But, what could be on a dogs mind? Sighing, she was starting to get everything ready. Grabbing a few movies. Making the popcorn. Grabbing the chips and dip. She had to make sure that the house was nice and tidy for when her friends arrive. Smiling, she happily started to hum. Sadly though, it was slowly starting to wake Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. Wondering why she was humming. Only to remember that she was having friends over. Sighing softly, he got up and went up stairs. He had to think. Her heart was almost there... Almost healed. Almost mended... And he wouldn't be needed anymore... Inuyasha suddenly fell on his belly. His body felt like it was burning. He howled in pain. He could hear Kagome running up the stairs. Once he knew that she was near, she gasped.

"Inuyasha?!" She screeched.

His only responds was a whimper.

Kagome ran to his side, and lifted him up and carried him to her bed. She laid him on the bed and rubbed his head as she said "please be alright Inuyasha." His golden eyes stared at Kagome as he whimpered in pain. He had never felt this pain. Not even when he changed into a half demon to be at the store for Kagome. Or, when he became human to save Kagome from Kouga.

Kagoem sighed softly saying "I'll be back to check on you okay Inuyasha? Just rest... Please, just rest." She saw Inuyasha nod, with that, she started to walk down the stairs.

* * *

"You alright Kagome?" Asked Miroku. He and Sango had arrived hours ago. And noticed that Kagome had been down for a bit. But, they weren't sure why. Guessing that it had something to do with her dog Inuyasha. They stared at Kagome, wondering if they would ever get a responds from her. But so far, nothing happened. Sighing softly, Miroku said "he'll be okay."

"I don't know what your talking about." Kagome said in a whisper.

"Bull Kagome. We know that your dog wouldn't leave you alone when people are in the house." Said Sango.

Sighing Kagome looked at her friends with worry in her eyes. They knew that she was worried over Inuyasha. He was her friend, and changed so much. Mended her heart. And, they knew that there was more to the dog then what he let on. They could sense something that no one else could. They were surprised that Kagome hadn't sensed it. Maybe, she was so focused on something else, that she couldn't sense it.

When they were about to ask Kagome if she wanted them to check on Inuyasha for her, she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

_Kagome was walking through the darkness. Trying to figure out what was going on. But, somehow she wasn't sure where she was. And was starting to get scared. This was almost like when she first met Inu. Her eyes darted around. Trying to figure out how she got here. She hadn't been able to come here for what felt like forever. _

_Finally, she saw something. There was a strange beam of light. Tilting her head, she started to run toward it. Then, she saw something. Something that she never thought she would see. Her eyes widened in fear. But, not for herself._

_Chained up to a table was Inu._

_His eyes were closed. His body covered in blood. His blood. She wanted to help him. But, she couldn't be sure how. There was a strange demonic laugh. A laugh that sent chills down her spine. _

_"Now, I have the half demon that can control the most powerful of all demon swords. Soon... Very soon, he'll get the Shikon, and bring it to me."_

_Kagome wasn't sure who that was. Or, what this 'Shikon' was. It was something new to her. And, she never wanted to find out what this 'Shikon' could do. She had many guesses on what could happen. But, kep her mind from drifting off to what could or would happen. Soon, she saw that Inu's eyes were opening. His smirk in place._

_"You'll... never get the Shikon. She's too strong for you to control. Let alone, for you to taint the Shikon. You might as well as give up..." His voice was dry. Rough. Almost like he hadn't had anything to drink in years. And most of all, it sounded weak. Like he couldn't stay awake. Inu pulled at his restrans. Almost as if he was trying to break free. Even though he knew he was too weak to do this._

_"She'll fall boy."_

_"No, she's strong. My miko is stronger then you'll ever know. She's even stronger then me..." Inu whispered._

_The voice laughed darkly. It sent a chill around the room. Making Kagome rub her arms, hoping to warm herself. She couldn't believe what was happening. There was no way that she was seeing this. Was this happening? Was this why she hadn't seen Inu in so long? Was he going to be okay? But, who was this 'Miko'?_

_"She is indeed stronger then you. That was why you fell for her. Is that correct? But, what you don't know boy, is that the only way to get rid of her. Is for you, to kill her."_

_Inu growled weakly. "I'll never betray her!" He screamed. Only to gasp in pain. His breathing was laboured. And, Kagome wanted to reach out for him. Wanted to help him. Help him with this pain. But, she couldn't. The voice laughed again. And, now Kagome was getting sick of his laughter. Soon, that laughter was replaced by a loud scream. Looking up, Kagome saw that Inu was screaming. A bolt of lightening. A bolt of purple lightening was sent at Inu._

_"Inu!" Screamed Kagome._

_Inu's screams filled the room. Filled the silence. Soon, the silence engulfed the room once more. Only a cold dark growl filled that. Kagome looked at Inu's face and wanted to scream. His eyes... They weren't cold anymore. The white of his eyes were replaced by blood red. The irises were replaced by a ice blue. The purple jagged stripes on his face... But, the look in his eyes were what scared her. The look of evil. That scared her._

_Kagome wanted to scream._

_The scene disappeared before her eyes. Soon, only Inu was left. He fell to his knees. Kagome ran to him. Sensing that he was himself again. She held onto him. Wanting to make sure that he was okay. He smiled weakly at Kagome. She could only smile back. "Please tell me that wasn't real Inu. Please... Tell me that wasn't real."_

_"It was Kagome... but, it hadn't happened. Not yet."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You have a strong bond to me. I've mended your heart. And for that, I've created a bond to you. A bond... That is soon to break... You don't need me anymore... I'm not needed." Inuyasha whispered weakly._

_Kagome couldn't believe this. What did he mean that she didn't need him? She would always need him. He... He meant the world to her. And, Kagome didn't want to lose him. Not now. Not ever. "I don't want you to leave me Inu... You... You can't leave me! I... I still need you." Kagome whispered._

_Inu lifted Kagome's chin with his index finger saying "Kagome, I cannot stay. Your heart if almost there. Almost mended... The only thing you need, is to find love... And that, is something you have to do... on your own." And, like that, he kissed her. Only then, for Kagome to wake up._

* * *

Kagome's eyes snapped open and started to run up the stairs. Sango and Miroku both screamed at her. Asking what was wrong. But, she didn't answer them. She kept running. Running to see if what she guessed was right. This feeling that she had. It was something, she felt when Inu kissed her in her dream.

Once she arrived to her room, she slammed the door open. And her eyes were wide with confusion. And wonder. And, surprise. Only one word excaped her lips. "Inu... yasha..."

* * *

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my laptop died and my computer was still getting fixed, and I couldn't get to a computer for a while, but, my computer is fixed now and I'll update as much as I can, I feel like I've negleted my readers cause of this... and for that I'm so sorry, please, I hope you enjoyed this chapter... ~FIP~**


	7. No Fucking Way!

**No Fucking Way!**

Kagome stared at where she had placed Inuyasha. There is no way in hell that Inu, was her dog Inuyasha... _'Wait... Inu... and Inuyasha? How stupid can I get!'_Kagome screamed at herself. She felt like slapping herself. How could she have not seen that. The fact that Inuyasha understood her. The fact that when Inuyasha showed up that she dreams of the wilver haired man Inu.

What the hell is with that anyway?

Kagome slowly walked over to him. Wanting to know if he was real or not. Wanting to know if _this_was real. After all, no one from a dream could just appear like this right? Right. Slowly, her hand brushed over his silver hair. Miroku and Sango stared at Kagome like she was crazy. But Kagome didn't back away. She felt like she had to know if he was real. She just had too.

Kagome gasped when she felt Inu's hand shot out to grab her wrist. He groaned in pain. It was almost as if he was having an inner battle with himself. Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, letting out sounds that should calm him. And smoothing his hair with her free hand. His hair felt as soft as it looked. Even in real life. She smiled softly at him.

His eyes slowly opened and he stared at Kagome weakly. Kagome smiled saying "it's okay Inu. Your safe..."

"Inuyasha... My... My real name... is... Inu... yasha..." He whispered weakly.

Kagome could only smile and nod. She brushed his bangs from his eyes. Seeing how bright they were. Golden like the sun. She couldn't help but stare in them. Feeling like she could be lost in his liquid gold gaze. She felt her heart flutter. But didn't take notice in it other wise. The only thing Kagome cared about was his health.

"Kagome, we should let him rest. That is the only thing he truly needs." Calmly said Miroku.

"Yeah, and you have to tell us what is going on." Sango added.

Kagome nodded and pulled the blanket over Inuyasha. Telling him that he can sleep now. That he's safe here. With that, his eyes slowly drifted closed. And Kagome was walking out of the room with her friends. Taking a deep breath, she said "alright, let me have it."

"How long have you known this?"

"About Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"I just knew about this now. I thought Inuyasha was a normal dog." Kagome calmly explained.

Miroku and Sango stared at her like she had a second head. Kagome couldn't blame them. She had changed so much since she had found the silver haired dog. Only for it to change into a human/demon creature. she wasn't sure if Inuyasha was a demon or something else. There was still so much that she had to learn. To understand. Sure, she still feared dogs. But not to the point where it would control her life.

Kagome took a deep breath. And stared at her friends with concerned/worried looks. sighing softly, she said "I'll ask him tomorrow. Right now he needs rest. It's the only thing we can do for now. And I'll tell you what he tells me. But, I won't force him to talk alright." Kagome's eyes had gone stern. She wouldn't force him to talk if he didn't want too.

They nodded and left. Kagome was left alone with him. Left alone to take care of him. And that was something that she could handle. After all, she's been looking after him since he arrived. That wouldn't be hard right? Right?

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha had woken up. His body still ached. But he was able to sit up. To look around. He noticed that he was in Kagome's room. Her soft sweet scent filled the room. It surrounded him in a gentle caresses. He let out a content sound. Almost a soft purr. But he didn't dare move from his spot. Inuyasha wanted to enjoy this time. Enjoy the time he has here with her.

Finally, his gaze went to the sound of foot steps. He could hear them faintly on the hard wood floor of the hall way. His ears twitched. Listening carefully. They were so soft. Almost silent. Finally, the door opened and walked in was Kagome. She had a tray of food. It's scent wafted to his nose. And he couldn't help but drool.

"Your awake. You okay?" Kagome asked with concern in her voice. He stared at her. It just wasn't in her voice either, but it was also in her eyes. Her very stance. Her presents. And, he felt it in her soul that she was worried about him. Seeing her stare at him like that made him feel strange. Another emotion he couldn't explain flowed through him. Through his blood. And into his human heart.

"I'm fine." He whispered.

Kagome's stare had changed. And it became a smile. That, made his heart flutter. Inuyasha stared at her with a small blush in his cheeks. He looked away. Thinking that he was going to cause a comotion just by her staring at him because of the blush. Inuyasha felt something on his cheek. It was soft. And warm. His eyes drifted slowly. His half open eyes glazed over as he started to nuzzle what was on his cheek.

"Your face is warm..." Whispered her voice.

Inuyasha stared at her. His eyes still glazed over. His golden eyes stared at her brown ones. Still trying to figure out. Figure out how she could still stand to be near him even after she had found out that he was a dog-. "Your not upset..." Inuyasha whispered into the silence. Kagome shook her head. "But why?" He asked in a whisper.

"Because. You might have had your reason for it." Kaogme said with a soft smile.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back. She might understand. But, he frowned. Would she really? Could she understand that she had housed someone who had killed in the past? Would she still care for him? Hell, he even wanted to know if the curse was truly broken and not just a smudge broken.

Taking a deep breath, he asked "is there anything you'd like to know at all Kagome..." Kagome stared at him. He could see that her eyes were filled with wonder and confusion. It was an understandmeant. But, he faintly saw her nod. It was the way she was. Always wondering what something was. And too shy to ask herself. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

"I was cursed Kagome."

"For what?"

"I was..."

"You were...?" Kagome asked with confusion. What could he have done to make someone curse him. That doesn't make sense. From what she's seen, he's been nothing but a kind man. Sure, he was a dog, and a man. Dog in the waking world and a man in the dream world. But still. It made her wonder what she was doing.

"I killed Kagome... I've killed many people. Men. Women. And children. You name it... I killed them."

Kagome gasped in shock. Pulling her hand away from him. Covering her mouth with shock. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was scared now. He backed away slightly. Which, wasnt that far. Taking a deep breath, he whispered so softly, it almost went unheard to human ears.

"I was found by a priestess. She looked just like you. I remember that... She cursed me..." Inuyasha gave a sad smile. "She said 'You act like a dog. Killing to survive. Then you shall live like one!' As soon as she had said that... I shrunk. Grew fur..." Inuyasha took a deep breath. His hands shaking. "I felt my blood boil. Not from rage. Not from anger or hatred. But the curse being placed on me. My bones melted and reformed. And it hurt Kagome... It just hurt so much..."

Inuyasha looked at her. His eyes filled with a sadness of years of tourcher. Something that no one should go through. No matter how much wrong they had done. "She said, I could break the curse if I mended a wounded heart. I lived for hundreds of years. Searching. I found many hearts. I mended those hearts. But they were never the one to break the curse."

"Until you found me..." Kagome whispered.

"Until I found you." Confirmed Inuyasha. Staring at her, he said with a small smile. "Kagome, I sensed your heart. It was hurt. Wounded. And needed the love of others that you've thought you lost with your family. I wanted to help you. I don't know why. I thought that you were her. The priestess that cursed me. But, I knew that couldn't be true."

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha gently took her hand in his. Noticing how small and soft her hand felt in his. His, was much larger in hers. And his was covered in calouses from hard training to survive. "The priestess that cursed me had died many years ago. I know that. I saw her grave. When I met you... I felt something else. Not just a broken heart. But someone who needed a friend. A friend that she could trust... As did I..."

Kagome gasped. Tears started to fall. She wanted to wipe them away. But, Inuyasha did that for her. His thumb wiped the tears away. He was careful of his claws. Not wanting to hurt her. It was something that he didn't want. She had already gone through so much pain. Taking a deep breath once more. Inuyasha smiled softly at her. "Kagome, you freed my heart from it's incasement. The ice that surrounded my heart had broken after years of forming."

Kagome cried more. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. And he wrapped his arms around her. Glad that Kagome was opening her heart more. It was the only thing that Inuyasha ever wanted from her. Was for her to open her heart to others. That was the only thing he ever wanted. But, now... there was another thing he wanted. But he could never ask her of that. It was just something that he could never bring himself to ask her.

Even in his short time. His time being with her. Time helping her. Healing her heart. Her healing his heart. They had both healed the others heart. But... It had made Inuyasha feel something in his heart that he hadn't felt in so long. Not since he had lost the only other person that ever cared for him. Inuyasha burried his nose in her hair. Inhaling her scent.

But he rubbed her back in soothing circles in hopes to calm her down. As she cried out her heart. Cried out the pain that surrounded her heart for so long. His curse was broken. He was sure of that. But, was that the end for him? Was that all he was to Kagome. Her healer? No... He felt like he was much more then that. More then a healer. But, a true friend. Sighing softly. Inuyasha heard Kagome whisper "thank you Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha smiled softly. He ran his fingers through her hair. Feeling the soft silky strands flow through his finger tips. It was so soft. Almost like it truly was silk. That itself, had made him smile. "Your welcome Kagome..." He whispered. But, his last thought. Had surprised him more then anything.

_'I love her...'_


	8. 1000 Words

**1000 Words**

Kagome was going through some old photos of her family. She smiled softly. All those memories were going through her head. The time when her baby brother was born. To her first day of grade school. And so much more. So many memories. A thousand things have been said. Or maybe a million. She wasn't sure.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up behind her. Kagome could hear the confusion in his voice. She turned around and smiled softly. Patting the spot next to her, trying to tell him to take a seat.

"Just going through some old photos."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Makes me think of all the happy times I had with my family when they were alive."

"Kagome..."

"I'm not living in the past anymore Inuyasha. It's always good to remember them. It shows, that no matter how much time passes, I'll always carry their memories. Along with my own." Kagome stared at him with a bright smile. Showing Inuyasha that she truly wasn't living in the past. Her heart, was set to the future. And she wasn't going to let anything get to her anymore.

Though, there was still her fear of dogs. But, Inuyasha was only half dog. So yeah, she wasn't afraid of him. Inuyasha blushed softly at the smile that Kagome had on her face. It made his heart beat faster. Turning away, he said "um... Think... um... we could eat something? It is lunch time..." Kagome smiled more at him and got up to go cook him some ramen. Since that was the only thing that Inuyasha loves more then any other food.

"Okay, I'll make you some ramen. You can mess around with the radio if you want." Kagome said with a smile. Giggling, she went into the kitchen and started to make some of the homemade ramen her mother had taught her. With her mother working a lot when she was younger, her brother wanted ramen once and Kagome's mother had taught her. And gave her the family's recipe.

Kagome sighed softly. Wondering about that dream she had before she found out Inuyasha was a half demon. Sighing softly, she hoped that it never happened. The very thought of it. The thought of Inuyasha turning into that... it scared her. Looking at the ceiling, Kagome wondered what was going to happen with Inuyasha. Not like he had any where to go... But, did that mean that he would want to stay here?

Kagome had started to boil the water, waiting for it to boil so she could put the ramen on. Smiling, she walked back into the living room. And blinked at the sound that hit her ears. It was a song... One she's heard a lot when she was younger. Walking over to Inuyasha, he looked up at her from his seat on the floor.

_I know that you're hiding things  
__Using gentle words to shelter me  
__Your words were like a dream  
__But dreams could never fool me  
__Not that easily_

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha with confusion in her gaze. Wondering why he picked this song. It was more like a sad love song then anything else. Inuyasha turned his head and stared at her. Blushing slightly, he turned his head. His voice sounded slightly embarressed and shy when he spoke. "Will... you dance... with me?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Even though he had told her that he no longer needed to mend her heart, he still kept mending it. All she could do was nod.

_I acted so distant then_  
_Didn't say goodbye before you left_  
_But I was listening_  
_You'll fight your battles far from me_  
_Far too easily_

Inuyasha stood up and placed hish ands on her waist. His face was a slight pink. Kagome wanted to giggle at the look. But knew that he was already embarressed just from asking her. Since he wasn't used to this kind of thing yet. She slid her hands and placed them on his shoulders as they just stepped around in a circle. ((I'm not much of a dancer so I don't know any cool dance moves and this is the only kind of dance I know...))

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"_  
_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_  
_But still I swore_  
_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_  
_Shouting might have been the answer_  
_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_  
_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

Kagome couldn't help but stare into Inuyasha's eyes. His wonderful golden eyes. She felt like she could get lost in them forever. But wasn't sure... if she should. After all, he's a half demon. Sure, she doesn't have a problem with that... But he might not feel anything for her. and that thought alone, made her heart ache.

Inuyasha stared at her. Kagome wondered what could be on his mind. His eyes softened. And that made Kagome's heart skip a beat. It almost looked like he was going to kiss her. But couldn't. Kagome stared at him with wonder in her gaze. It was something that she wanted... She wanted him to kiss her. But... he just wouldn't. And she didn't have the courage to kiss him.

_Though a thousand words_  
_Have never been spoken_  
_They'll fly to you_  
_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_  
_Suspended on silver wings_

"You... enjoying yourself Kagome?" Came Inuyasha's soft voice. A voice so soft... So smooth... So velvety wonderful. She wanted to hear that side of him more offten. But, had this strange feeling that this... All of this... would never last. And she didn't understand why that was. It was just a strange feeling deep in her heart. Deep in her soul. That something wanted to take Inuyasha away from her. And that itself, scared her.

"Yeah... I am. Thank you Inuyasha." She said with a soft smile.

_And a thousand words_  
_One thousand confessions_  
_Will cradle you_  
_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_  
_They'll hold you forever_

Inuyasha smiled at her. Kagome blushed and laid her head on his chest. Enjoying the warmth. She wasn't sure what kind of warmth this was... It was nice... So wonderfully nice that she never wanted it to end. Her eyes drifted closed. Following the rhythem of the song, and of his beating heart. A nice, strong heartbeat... Dispite all that he's gone through... He was just as wounded as she was...

_The dream isn't over yet_  
_Though I often say I can't forget_  
_I still relive that day_  
_"You've been there with me all the way"_  
_I still hear you say_

Inuyasha stared at her. Wondering why her head rested on his chest. Though, he didn't mind. Smiling softly, he let out a content growl. It was soft. Gentle. Almost sounding more like a purr then anything else. He didn't care how it sounded. All he cared about was being close to Kagome. And hoped... that he could stay with her forever. But deep in his heart... Feeling like she would never accept him for what he is.

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters"_  
_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_  
_But still I swore to hide the doubt_  
_When I turn back the pages_  
_Anger might have been the answer_  
_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_  
_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

Inuyasha sighed softly. Burrying his nose in Kagome's hair. Inhaling her sweet scent. It calmed him. Brought him peace. A kind of peace he's never felt in a long long time. He couldn't help but smile. Kagome... had brought him peace... A kind of peace that no one else could have brought to him... To his own heart. And his soul.

_Cause a thousand words_  
_Call out through the ages_  
_They'll fly to you_  
_Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you_  
_Suspended on silver wings_

Kagome sighed softly. Inuyasha kept his content growl emitting from his chest. He wondered if it kept Kagome calm. There were so many things he wanted to know. To do. But... He knew, that those things would never happen. Kagome saw him as nothing but someone that mended her heart. And feared, that she would feel nothing else for him. Nothing, other then for her to repay him.

_Oh a thousand words_  
_One thousand embraces_  
_Will cradle you_  
_Making all of your weary days seem far away_  
_They'll hold you forever_

Kagome looked up at him. Smiling. It made Inuyasha's heart beat faster. Glad, that she was no longer listening to his heart. Inuyasha wondered why she was smiling. But, he couldn't bring himself to speak. It was like his words were stuck in his throat. And just didn't want to come out. It was a strange feeling for him. Him. Inuyasha. Speachless. There was just no way that could happen... And yet, it did... With Kagome in his arms.

_Oh a thousand words_  
_Have never been spoken_  
_They'll fly to you_  
_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_  
_Suspended on silver wings ohhh_

Inuyasha just smiled at her in return. It was the only thing that he could do. Not like he could confess his feelings for her right? She would just laugh in his face and kick him out. He just knew it. Even though Kagome is a gentle soul, he just had this feeling that she would do that. Though, he said nothing to her about it. "I'm having a lot of fun Inuyasha... Thanks." He heard her say.

"You're very welcome Kagome." He replied in a soft voice. Not sure if he was making a fool of himself. Taking a deep breath. He thought _'would she still like me... if she saw the monster that lives deep in me? Someone that lives for blood? Yeah, she'd run screaming... I just know that much... Everyone always does.' _Sighing softly, Inuyasha held her closer to his chest. Not wanting to let go. Wanting this moment to last. To last forever. But knew, this had to end at some point.

_And a thousand words_  
_Call out through the ages_  
_They'll cradle you_  
_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_  
_They'll hold you forever_

Kagome smiled. Lying her head back on his chest. She couldn't get over how gentle Inuyasha was at times. And how strong he was at others. It was one of the many things that Kagome loves about him. It was... just that... Kind and gentle one moment. And tough the other. And looks are a plus. She giggled at that. "What's so funny?" She heard Inuyasha ask.

"Nothing Inuyasha... Nothing..." She whispered with a giggle.

Inuyasha thought that he would never understand her anymore... But then again, he couldn't help but chuckle. Maybe... he would understand her... Maybe... After all, when you love someone, you learn to understand them. And do.

_1000 words..._

* * *

**okay, Fire Inu Princess here, sorry for the wait but I was reading the newest book to the Immortal series and I only had it till the end of the month and couldn't renew it cause someone else was waiting for it, anyway I hope you liked this chapter, I got the idea for the song from my game, the song was wonderful and no I'm not taking credict for this song...**

**anyway, I even got a new idea for a fanfic, it isn't Inuyasha this time or a cross over, it's Naruto... I hope everyone likes it... I'll post what it'll be about on my profile later... anyway again, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the wait ^-^ see ya later! if I aint moving yet to the new place**

**~FIP~**


	9. Important Note Read!

**I'm sorry that I couldn't update for a while, my grandma had passed away and I was really upset... okay, she wasn't MY grandma persay but my brother's but she loved me like I was her granddaughter and I loved her like she was my grandma... any my computer isn't working since we moved so my cuz is fixing it so till then I am computerless once more... again I'm sorry!**


	10. Oh Shut up!

**Oh Shut Up!**

Kagome was walking to work. It was a beautiful day. But down side, Inuyasha wouldn't leave her alone. Said that he had a bad feeling that something would bother her. But, maybe it wasn't such a down side after all. She loved the half-demon's company. It made her feel warm and fuzzy.

"So, I have to get a job at the store so I can spend time with you?" Asked Inuyasha with a tilt of his head. Which, was kinda cute. It made him look like a lost puppy. And that was kinda cute. That look, it only worked for him. And that's how she liked it.

Smiling, Kagome happily said "yup. Better then staying home and doing nothing. But there are times where you have to sing. But I can make sure that you sing with me if you want?" But then, her smile disappeared. Kagome remembered that Inuyasha didn't know any songs from here. "I'm sorry. I forgot your not from here..."

"Kagome, I lived as a dog for years. I'm older the your great grandmother. I know the songs of this time." Inuyasha said with a board look. Which, just made her giggle.

Inuyasha just stared at her with that lost look again. But he looked away and a faint blush seeped into his cheeks. This was going to be a very interesting day. Once they got inside, Kagome went to the managers office and asked him if he could give Inuyasha a job. Though, she had to make a few things up.

Like saying he was from across town. That his parents were killed in a gun fight. And that he was living in the streets and Kagome decided to help him. But, at least some of it was true. He was found in the streets. And she did bring him home and helped him.

And, the manager gave Inuyasha a job. So long as he worked with Kagome. And under her orders so that way, there's no harm done to anyone. No matter what. Kagome, was happy. And so was Inuyasha. Again, today was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Do I have to wear this?" Asked Inuyasha as he tugged at the collar of his blue uniform shirt. Inuyasha had to wear a wig so people won't freak out about a half-demon working here. Kagome could only giggle. And nod at his question. Inuyasha sighed softly. This, was going to be a long day.

Kagome stocked the shelves but then listened to what people were saying about Inuyasha. Saying that he was too hot to work here. That he should be a movie star instead. And how they wished that he was their boyfriend. Kagome almost growled. She didn't like it that Inuyasha was being stared at by those girls.

Growling, Kagome almost walked over to them to rip their faces off. Oh how she wishes that she could. Inuyasha saw Kagome's stare and blinked his puppy-like eyes. Tilting his head, he asked "you okay Kagome?"

"Oh, yes. I'm okay Inuyasha." Kagome said with a strained smile.

Inuyasha just nodded. He would accept that for her answer. Kagome sighed softly. Hoping that maybe, today could be normal. The way it should be. And, that her nightmare never happens. That, was what was still bothering her. Besides the whole 'girls staring at her man'. _'Wait, Inuyasha isn't my man...'_

* * *

"This is how I do this right?" Asked Inuyasha as he placed some CD cases on the shelves. Kagome nodded. But then gently grabbed his wrist, telling him that he can't rush putting them on the shelves. Or it could brake the cases. Or make the shelves tip.

But having any kind of contact with Kagome. It made Inuyasha's skin tingle. He felt so happy. "Do you get it now Inuyasha?" Kagome said, breaking him out of his trance. Shaking his head, he stared at Kagome with a small smile.

"Yeah, I get it." The half-demon said with a nod.

Kagome could only smile.

Her smile was so bright. So radiant. It wasn't just her smile. It was Kagome herself, Kagome was in a class of her own. She was beautiful. Smart. And had a pure soul. There aren't many girls like that. Most girls are... well... bitches. Inuyasha wanted to be closer to her.

But didn't dare risk it with them being in public. It was a terrible risk. And it could cause Kagome her job. And even his. And they both couldn't risk that. Not now. Not ever. Taking a few deep breaths. But, the once cursed half-demon had inhaled Kaogme's scent. Her wonderful scent.

Her scent. It was mixed this time. Vanilla. Jade. And Sakura Blossoms. It almost drove him mad. Thankfully, Inuyasha had learned to control himself over the years. But... those times. The other families that he had tried to help, they weren't anything like Kagome.

Inuyasha then got an idea. "Kagome, who's turn is it to sing today?"

"Mine. Why?"

"I have a song that we... well... that we both could do." Inuyasha said with a faint blush. Kagome just stared at him. Her expression couldn't be read. It was almost as if she had went into a deep dark place that's in her mind. "Well... we don't have too. I mean, you must have had a song that you wanted to do. I understand if you don't want to sing with me."

"No I want too. It's just that I never knew that you would want too... With me." Kagome said with a blush.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile like a fool. Kagome blushed a light pink. Which, confused Inuyasha a bit. Why would Kagome blush? Scratching the back of his head, Inuyasha happily said "I got a good song. I mean, it wouldn't be a guy song..." His face was getting redder and redder.

Which made Kagome giggle. Gently placing her hand on the side of her face, she said "calm down Inuyasha. Your doing fine. Just relax and have fun." Inuyasha just stared at her in shock. His eyes drifted. Half shut. Lidded with a certain calm. And peace of mind.

Inuyasha had to resist the desire to nuzzle her hand. He stopped his instinct to growl in content. He just wanted to be near her. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha gently took Kagome's wrist and pulled it away from his face. "I'll see you soon then." With that, he started to walk away.

* * *

Once work was done for the day. Inuyasha and Kagome got on the stage. Though, Inuyasha looked nervous. Mostly since there were a bunch of girls staring at him. Kagome on the other hand. She just wanted to beat those girls. But held herself back. There was just no point in trying to fight back.

Inuyasha was free to choose who he wanted. But, the sad thing is that it might not be her.

_Inuyasha: What would you say if I told you_  
_I've always wanted to hold you_  
_I don't know what we're afraid of_  
_Nothing would change if we made love_

_So I'll be your friend_  
_And I'll be your lover_  
_Cause, I know in our hearts we agree_  
_We can be both to each other_

_Oh yeah, we can be both to each other_

_Kagome: I know the chances we're taking_  
_Somebody's heart could be breaking_  
_But still we can't stop what's inside us_  
_Our love for each other will guide us_

_Both: And I'll be your friend_  
_And I'll be your lover_  
_Cause I know in our hearts we agree_  
_We can be both to each other_

_Inuyasha: I've been through you_  
_And you've been through me_

_Kagome: Sometimes a friend is the hardest to see_

_Inuyasha: We always know when it's laid on the line_

_Both: Nobody else is as easy to find_

_Kagome: And I'll be your friend_

_Inuyasha: I'll be your friend forever_

_Kagome:And I'll be your lover_

_Inuyasha:I'll be your lover baby_  
_Cause I know in our hearts we agree_

_Both: We can be both to each other_  
_Oh yeah_  
_We can be both to each other_

Everyone cheered. And stared at Inuyasha and Kagome. They're faces were close to each other now. They hadn't moved much while singing. But, they were slowly getting close to each other when the song still played.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. Her face was only inches from his. Kagome's face went a light pink. His eyes went to her lips for a moment. Only to look at her eyes once more. People chanted "Kiss" over and over. Even Miroku and Sango chanted.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do. Neither did Kagome. Should they kiss? Or should they just move away like they don't hear the crowd? It was a choice that they never thought would happen before. What to do... what to do...

They got closer and closer. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's breath. Could hear her heart beating quickly. This was his chance. He hoped that this was the moment of truth. Would he... kiss her...

"Kagome!"

_'Fuck!'_ Inuyasha cursed in his thoughts.

Turning to the door, standing there was a pissed of Kouga. Well this was just fucking perfect. Why would he come to the store? Did he even know that Kagome worked here? Did he follow her scent? Oh how Inuyasha wished that he could kill the wolf demon. The wolf is gonna get it if he tries to hurt Kagome in anyway.

"Kouga what are you doing here?" Asked Kagome with slight fear. Guess she was still scared of him. Not that Inuyasha could blame her. The guy was pretty much a stalker. Heh... a Stalker Wolf. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome and narrowed his eyes at the wolf.

"I've come for my woman. Kagome loves me and I know it." Kouga said with a smirk.

Inuyasha growled. Kagome didn't love Kouga. And even he knew that. Kagome was scared of Kouga. Was Kouga that stupid that he couldn't tell the difference between fear and love? (sorry to those Kouga fangirls, I hate the bastered) "She doesn't love you, you scrawny wolf."

"Kagome is my girl. Come on Kagome I'll take you to the movies liked I promised." Kouga said, walking to her. The smirk was still in place. Inuyasha's growl turned dark. He flexed his claws. Ready to rip this wolf into ribbons.

Kagome gripped the back of Inuyasha's shirt. She was shaking like crazy. Inuyasha looked at her from over his shoulder. The smile was gone. The good sweet scent that he used to smell was gone. Replaced with the scent of fear. It made Inuyasha's blood burn in his veins. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt something hit his jaw. And he had hit the ground.

Inuyasha tried to push himself up. Only to get kicked in the ribs. Inuyasha lost all the air he had in his lungs. Kagome stared with horror in her expression. Kouga kept kicking Inuyasha. Inuyasha kept gasping. Coughing. There was a sound of something breaking.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do. Inuyasha couldn't and wouldn't defend himself or people would know that he was only pretending to be a full human. And he would get kicked out. Tears fell from her eyes. Kagome knew, that it was time to get over her fear. Once and for all. Inuyasha was the first step in that. Now... it was time for the next step to get over it.

Kagome started to walk over to Kouga. But, she looked at Inuyasha once more. And gasped. For Inuyasha was coughing blood. Soon, anger burned inside her. Inuyasha was getting hurt for her. And seeing his blood. It pissed her off. Then, Kagome did something completely unexpected.

"OW!"

She punched Kouga in the stomach. When he was hunched forward, she whammed her knee against Kouga's chin. And when his head was up. Kagome kicked him in the nuts. Kouga fell over and whimpered in pain.

"Will you shut up Kouga! I don't like you! I'll never like you!" Kagome shouted at him. Inuyasha looked up. Coughing a bit more. But what he saw, shocked him. Kagome's body was covered in sacred aura. Was her sacred power awakening? "If I ever see you again Kouga I'll do worse then what I did!" With that, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and helped him up.

Inuyasha groaned. His broken ribs caused him great pain. Even if he was a half-demon, it still hurt like a bitch. Kagome frowned, she looked like she was about to cry at any moment. Seeing her face like that, it broke his heart. All he could do, was give a small smile, showing that he would be okay with some rest. With that, Kagome started to walk him home.

His arm rested over her shoulders. Kagome's arm was around his back, and her other hand was on his chest in front of his heart. Making sure that nothing had hit his heart. Somehow, she could sense how bad his injuries were.

"I'm proud of you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered with pain.

"What?" Kagome said with confusion. What did he have to be proud of? What did she do to make Inuyasha proud?

"You stood up to Kouga. Sure... I know I could have taken him on. But with so many humans around... I couldn't." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome wanted to cry hearing his words. They touched her heart. "But I also thought that it was your chance to stand up to him and get over your fear."

"Wait, you planned this?" Kagome yelled at him.

"No Kagome I didn't plan this! I was as surprised as you." Inuyasha tried to calmly say. It was getting harder and harder for him to talk through the pain. It was terrible. Sometimes, Inuyasha wished he was a full demon. Cause if he was, then he wouldn't have to worry about this pain.

"Hey Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

Staring at him, Kagome calmly asked "will you stay with me? Even if... you don't have to mend my heart anymore?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome like she was crazy. Of course he would stay. For, he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to leave her. His heart wouldn't allow that. His love for her, it wouldn't allow him to leave. For if he left, his heart would be crushed into pieces and he would lose himself...

Slowly, Inuyasha placed his free hand on Kagome's cheek. Giving her a soft gentle smile, Inuyasha pressed his nose to her cheek. "Kagome... I'll always stay with you. I don't think... I could ever bring myself to leave you. Not ever."

Kagome had tears falling down her face. Those words touched her heart more. Smiling, Kagome kissed his cheek. Whispering "thank you Inuyasha... Thank you."

* * *

**alright, I finally finished this chapter and my fingers hurt now. anyway sorry for those Kouga fans out there but like I said I hate Kouga and hope that in the anime Inuyasha kicks his ass... if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter send me it or if anyone has ideas for a christmas chapter let me know too**

**FIP out!**


	11. Inuyasha's GoodBye

**Inuyasha's Good-Bye**

Inuyasha was walking down the street. Trying to do some of the shopping for Kagome since she was almost out of food. Also, the fact that the young half-demon wanted some of his favourite ramen. Kagome though had told him again and again that he didn't need the stinking thing. But he didn't want to listen to her.

He wanted to eat what he wanted. After all, he was a half-demon. And with his demon blood helped prevent him from getting fat. And still be healthy at the same time. So nothing to worry about right? Right.

Inuyasha stared at the sky. Thinking of all the things that he's been through. The curse that the woman had placed on him all those years ago. To teach him a lesson. But now? He was thankful for that curse. Cause if he hadn't been cursed all those years ago, then he wouldn't have met Kagome... And he couldn't help but be thankful for that. Kagome meant the world to him. He loves her... _'Yeah... I love her... But she could never return those feelings. She's just too perfect. So pure... I'm not. I've killed. I had taken so many lives that it would be a sin just for her to be near me.'_

Fixing the black wig that he had to put on, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel like his heart was breaking at the thought of losing Kagome. It was just so painful... It just hurts so much that... Inuyasha wasn't sure if he could handle the reality of losing her.

"Life is just unfair sometimes." The young half-demon said aloud.

Letting out a deep sigh, Inuyasha thought that maybe... it was time to let her go. That he should let Kagome go and allow her to be happy with a normal human. So long as it wasn't Kouga then Inuyasha could learn to let Kagome be happy with someone else. Sighing he walked into the store. But, for some reason Inuyasha felt like he was being watched. But ignored it. Maybe it was nothing. There was no way that he was being watched. Since he was living life as a normal human. For now anyway.

A he walked through the aisles of the store; Inuyasha couldn't help but think of when he first came to the store with Kagome. He was so worried about people trying to grab him. Or being cursed again. Though, now that he thinks about it, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He was worried over nothing. No one uses spells anymore. It's just not possible.

_"Inuyasha calm down. No one is goanna try to curse you again." Kagome said as she held his hand. They were walking down the street to the store. Since Kagome hadn't been able to go shopping for a while. And they were starting to run out of food since Inuyasha had a problem when it came to modern food. He was like an addict when it came to the food of the modern world._

_Yet it was just so adorable to see him like this. Was that wrong to think that while Inuyasha looked like an innocent lost puppy? Maybe not..._

_Looking at her, Inuyasha tried to muster up a dark scowl but that was hard for him when Kagome could see the slight fear in his golden orbs. Which made Kagome giggle. How much pride did Inuyasha have from her laughing at him? Not a hell of a lot... Sigh._

_"It's not funny Kagome." Inuyasha scowled. Which made Kagome laugh some more._

_"Oh Inuyasha, you have to learn to enjoy the small things in life. Laughing isn't that bad." Kagome said with a smile. And as she wiped a single tear from the corner of her eye. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile softly at her. That was a rare sight from Inuyasha. Something that you never see from him every day. And seeing that rare smile, it made Kagome blush a soft pink. _

_Inuyasha blinked at her. Not sure why she was blushing. It was something that Inuyasha never understood. But then again, he never understood women. Even as he lived for many years he never understood them. Was it normal for him? Maybe._

_Yawning, Inuyasha walked in the store with Kagome. Though, he still held her hand. Not wanting to be far from her. Thinking that he would get lost. Sure, he could easily find her with her scent. But with the scents of many people here, he wasn't sure if he could find her as easily. Looking around, Inuyasha stared at some ramen and blinked in confusion. Was that ramen?_

_"Hell yes." Inuyasha muttered under his breath._

_"What is it Inuyasha? You want the ramen?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Seeing his nod, Kagome smiled and grabbed a dozen of ramen for him. Though, knowing Inuyasha as well as she does then it should be finished in a few days._

_Inuyasha smiled brightly. Like he was a child in a candy store. It was something that made Kagome smile back at him. Her brown eyes sparkled with joy. Glad that Inuyasha was happy. It was something that she's wanted for him for a while now. But when he had broken through his curse, well... It was hard for him to deal with it. Since he had been a dog for many years. And he was still getting used to being a hanyou again._

_Just as they were about to walk. Inuyasha jerked his hand from Kagome's grip. He held his hand as steam surrounded his palm. There were some scorch marks on his palm. What was that? How did that happen? Kagome was a normal human wasn't she? What the hell? That didn't make any kind of sense. Blinking a few times though, Inuyasha thought he saw something glowing in Kagome's side. But just as quickly as he saw it. It had disappeared from his sight. What the hell was that about?_

_Maybe he was seeing things. That was the only other reason for it. Because... it couldn't have been what he thought it was. It had disappeared many years ago. A priestess had made sure that it had burned with her body._

_Inuyasha had seen it with his own eyes. So, how could it have been possible for him to have seen the familiar glow in Kagome's side? Maybe he was just going crazy._

_"You okay Inuyasha?" Asked a concerned Kagome._

_Blinking a few times, Inuyasha nodded saying "yeah Kagome. I'm fine. It was just something I was thinking about from my past. And, how much everything had changed over the years. It was hard to believe." Kagome looked like she didn't believe him. But nodded, accepting that for his answer. It was the only thing that she could do. Inuyasha knew that Kagome may ask him about it later. But also had a feeling that she would respect his privacy and leave it at that._

_Smiling, Kagome took his unburned hand and said "let's finish the shopping shall we Inuyasha? Cause the sooner we're done then the faster we can get out of here."_

_Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Inuyasha walked with Kagome through the store. Trying to get the rest of the shopping done. And so he could get the hell out of here. Though, the whole time, Inuyasha couldn't help but think about that strange glowing in Kagome's side._

Inuyasha stared at the ceiling of the store. He had just come out of his thoughts about his first trip to the store. Sure, he'll admit that he was still a little nervous about being the store. But not enough so for it to show in his expression. He had gotten used to it a bit more now.

At least it was better than nothing.

Sighing softly, Inuyasha was going through the list, making sure he got everything for the miso soup that Kagome was going to make tonight. Though, he wished that Kagome would make ramen. Even if they've had it almost every night this week. Yawning, Inuyasha managed to get everything. Though, he did grab a couple of extra things just for the hell of it.

_"Inuyasha..."_ Whispered a strange voice. A voice that was so cold, that it gave Inuyasha the chills. Turning around he stared at a tall man with long curly brown hair. Cold blood red eyes and pale skin... And...

_'Is this man wearing purple eye shadow?'_ Inuyasha thought with confusion.

Staring at the man with wide eyes. Inuyasha wondered what this man wanted with him. Just what the hell was wrong with him? Why did Inuyasha deal with this feeling? It was almost as if the young half-demon was facing all of his fears just by staring at this man. The thoughts of his curse coming back. The thought of having to leave Kagome. And, the thought of Kagome dying... Those were his main fears. Besides his demon half wants to kill her. That, was also something he feared.

Inuyasha took a few steps back. Wondering what this man wanted. And, why he looked so familiar to him. What was with that...? "Sir, what do you want?"

"A chance to chat with you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded. But had to pay for his things first. He had things that he had to do. But, why did this guy frighten him so much?

* * *

Once everything was paid for, Inuyasha leaned against the wall in the alley way of the store. The man had said that they would chat here. And, of course Inuyasha was left waiting. Sighing softly, the young half-demon thought maybe that he should just leave. It was better than having to wait here for someone that may or may not show up.

Just when Inuyasha was about to leave, he saw the brown haired man standing there. Dark smirk and all. His black clothing almost made him seem invisible thanks to the darkness of the alley. Inuyasha sensed the evil within his heart. It was on the tip of his tongue on why he reminded him of someone in his past. But still, he couldn't remember.

"So, what did you want to talk about." Inuyasha said with demand. Whatever this man wanted, it had to be important. Why else talk to a total stranger. But, then again, this man knew his name. What was with that? Inuyasha didn't understand that.

"Now Inuyasha is that any way to treat someone who was like a father to you." The man said with a smirk.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide with fear and pain. No. This couldn't be him! It just couldn't be! He should have been dead after all of these years! He had killed him with his own claws. Then... how could this man be alive?

"You know you can't stay with her Inuyasha. Her powers are breaking free. After all, she is Kikyo's descendent." Said the man.

"Kagome may be Kikyo's descendent, but I don't care. Kagome is nothing but a pure innocent person. She wouldn't and couldn't harm a fly." Inuyasha said with a growl. Slashing his claws at the mysterious man. Only for him to disappear and reappear behind Inuyasha. His arm wrapped around Inuyasha's throat and used his other arm to keep the half-demon's arms down.

"Now listen here Inuyasha. That girl's powers had started awakening cause of you. When her heart was broken. She couldn't awaken them herself." Inuyasha growled. Was it his fault that he healed Kagome's broken heart? No. He did it because he wanted to help her. "Now, her powers could cause you great harm Inuyasha if she doesn't learn to use them."

"Shut up! I wouldn't be harmed that badly." Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.

"Ah, but you see. Your demon blood won't allow that. Your human heart may accept her Inuyasha. But your demon blood has yet to see her. And accept her." He said with a smirk. Inuyasha could clearly hear the smile in his words. That was something that always made Inuyasha sick.

"If you don't want... oh let's say your demon blood to awaken again. Or, I having to kill her for that gem in her body then leave Inuyasha. Leave her and forget about her."

Inuyasha's eyes were wide with shock. No... He can't let that happen. He don't want his demon blood to awaken again, it could cause Kagome her life. That was something that he couldn't afford. His head fell forward as he whispered "alright... But, let me say good bye."

* * *

Kagome was humming softly as she waited for Inuyasha to get back from the store. There was nothing else to do. So, she had started to do the dishes. Today was the day. Today was going to be the day that she confesses to Inuyasha. She was going to give Inuyasha her heart. Taking a few deep breaths, Kagome tried to calm down her rapid hearts beating. Thinking about it, it made her heart pound.

She wondered what Inuyasha thought of her. Did he have feelings for her? Besides friendship? Did he love her as much as she loves him? Thinking about his expression made Kagome blush.

_"Kagome, I love you with all my heart and soul." Said Inuyasha with eyes of liquid gold, which were filled with such a deep love for her, and her alone. Kagome smiled softly. Feeling his hand cup her cheek as he stared at her with soft eyes. Kagome stared at him. Wanting to say something. Anything. But her heart couldn't pick the words that it wanted to share._

_"Shhh. Don't say anything K'gome. I know what you want to say." Inuyasha whispered to her softly._

_Tears fell from her eyes. Tears of joy. Inuyasha leaned close to her. His hand on the back of her neck as he pulled her toward him. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his lips pressed against hers. The kiss was as soft as she thought it would be._

_Kagome was filled with warmth and contentment. She never knew that this would have ever happen in her whole life. To have found someone that loves her and who she loves like this. And to think, it all started just by finding a silver furred dog in the rain._

Kagome giggled at the thought of how it would happen in her head. That was how she hoped it happened when she confessed her feelings for the dog hanyou. That was something that she had always dreamed of.

Kagome giggled again as she finished the dishes. There was nothing more that she could have thought that could ruin this moment. Kagome turned and stared at the picture of her, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. It was the picture that the boss had taken while they were on their lunch break. Sure, Kagome thought that Inuyasha would have looked better if he didn't wear the wig or contacts.

But till people got used to him being a half-demon then it would be hard for that to happen if they knew that he was a half-demon the whole time. So, till then it would be hard for that to happen.

Once Kagome was done the dishes, she went to the living room to wait for Inuyasha. Now that she thinks of it. It was taking him a little longer then it should have. Was he okay? He wasn't getting in trouble was he? Sniffling, Kagome turned on the TV to check any of the news channels to make sure that Inuyasha was behaving himself.

Soon enough though, after watching every single show of the news casts. Kagome didn't see one trace of Inuyasha. This, to her was a good thing. Yawning softly, Kagome lied down on the couch and fell asleep. But her dream was anything but peaceful. It was filled with darkness and shadows.

She didn't understand this nightmare. What was this suppose to tell her?

_"Where am I?" Kagome whispered softly to herself._

_Looking around, Kagome had seen this place before. "No... This place can't be that..." This was the same place where Kagome had went too when Inuyasha was breaking from his curse. This was the nightmare that she had. Of Inuyasha turning into a demon. He had told her that was a possible future right? That he would turn into a demon in a way to protect her. But that couldn't be possible right? Inuyasha wouldn't leave her._

_"This is Inuyasha's future." A woman's voice whispered softly._

_Turning around, Kagome stared at a woman in red and white robes. Long black hair and brown eyes. And pale white skin. What was with that? Why did this woman look like her? What was the woman having the same face as her? _

_"Who are you?" Kagome asked with confusion._

_The woman looked at Kagome with blank eyes. Looking at the darkness, the woman calmly said "my name is of no importance. You must face your destiny." Kagome was confused about that. Her destiny? What destiny?_

_Shaking her head, Kagome calmly asked "what do you mean? Tell me!"_

_The woman said nothing. There was nothing that the woman was stating that made sense. But, what the woman said next made her even more confused. "You must protect the Shikon." The woman said before her body disappeared. What was with that? What's the Shikon?_

_Before Kagome could get the answers that she wanted. She felt someone shake her shoulder softly. A soft velvety voice cut through the darkness. And soon enough, Kagome was pulled out of her dream._

Kagome's eyes slowly opened as she stared into a pair of golden eyes. Though, for some reason. The eyes that she's come to love were blank and void of all emotion. What was wrong with him? This didn't make any sense to the young woman. "Inuyasha you okay?" She asked softly.

Nodding softly, Inuyasha said in a mono tone voice. "I'm fine. Just got back. And, the food's been put away." Why did Inuyasha sound like this? What was wrong with him? When she reached out to place her hand on his cheek. Inuyasha moved away from her touch. That had hurt her. Like her touch repealed him. Was that what he thought?

"Inuyasha? You okay?" Asked Kagome with a strained voice. Like she was close to tears. Seeing Inuyasha just standing there, it made her think that she wasn't okay. What was wrong with him? "Inuyasha you're not okay! What's wrong?"

He just stared at her for a moment. When he saw her stand up and narrows her eyes at him. He walked close to her and wrapped his arms around her. This was the only way he could do this. "Kagome... I'd like to thank you for... for everything you've done for me." Kagome's eyes were wide. Why... why did it seem like he was saying good-bye?

"You've done so much for me. You've looked after me. Took care of me even though you've been afraid of dogs at the time." Inuyasha whispered. Wait, why did Kagome feel something drip on her shoulder? Looking up, Kagome was in shock seeing tears fall from Inuyasha's closed eyes. "Kagome, I have to leave now. You... you won't see me ever again. I want you to forget that you've ever met me."

"No! I won't ever forget you!" Kagome shouted. Her own tears falling down her face.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a sad smile. Wiping her tears away with his shaking fingers. There was something wrong with this. Inuyasha looked so emotionless. Yet, he was showing emotion through his body instead. "I have to leave. I don't belong here." Inuyasha whispered to her. Still trying to keep the emotions from being read in his words. Kagome shook her head. She had to think of something, anything to get him to stay.

"Kagome, I'm doing this for your safety."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Kagome with confusion.

Holding her close, Inuyasha whispered "I love you" into her ear before pressing the pressure point in her neck to knock her out. That was the last thing Kagome remembered. His words. Him confessing to her. Kagome woke up to the sound of Sango's voice and the next thing Kagome did. Was cry when she knew one thing.

Inuyasha was gone.

* * *

**okay, I just thought I should point out that this story is close to being done I was pretty happy with this story and I hate to see it end. But I need to get some fanfics finish so I can start some of the newer ones ^-^ for those who don't know about it check out my profile and you'll see a poll. also if I did some errors it's cause I am using my new laptop and I'm still trying to get used to it. And, I finally have grammer check and I did get most of the grammer done. but others I couldn't figure out so yeah... enjoy**


	12. Without Inuyasha

**Without Inuyasha**

_Day One_

It's been a day since Inuyasha left. And Kagome looked so.. broken. Was that the word that would best discribe what was wrong with her? Her once sparkling eyes, they had faded when Inuyasha had left. Sango and Miroku had stayed to help her cope. But, it wasn't enough. Kagome needed Inuyasha. She saw that. And yet, Sango knew that Kagome couldn't keep going like this. Inuyasha wouldn't want that for her. Miroku had walked down the stairs with a sigh. Sango knew what was wrong. Kagome didn't respond to anything. She just wouldn't talk to them. All she did, was cry in her room. Holding one of the shirts that Inuyasha wore close to her heart.

Miroku sat on the couch next to Sango. A look of defeat was on his face. Even though it's only been one day, Kagome acted like it's been so much longer then that. "How is she?" Sango asked with worry for her friend. Seeing Miroku's expression told Sango everything. "I see..." She whispered. It almost seemed like Kagome did worse and worse with each passing minute. Did Kagome love Inuyasha that much? That had to be the only thing. Looking at Miroku she whispered "is there anything we can do at all?"

"No. Kagome's heart has reverted to before Inuyasha had mended it. But, not cause of her fear. But, cause she lost someone dear to her heart." Miroku whispered.

The silence was the only thing that was comforting. Though, it would have been if Kagome's soft sobs didn't go through the walls. "What are we going to do Miroku? Kagome can't live like this." Sango said, staring at the young man with such worry for her friend that it almost broke Miroku's heart. That was the one thing that he loved about Sango. Her love for her friends. Miroku wrappped his arm around her shoulders. Trying to comfort her. Not sure if anything would comfort Sango. Not when Kagome is like this.

"Kagome has to see Inuyasha. But, where could he have gone too? He didn't have anyone. Since he's been a dog for who knows how long, and hadn't aged a minute since he's been cursed." Sango calmly said. Not sure what else to do. Though, it would be hard for Kagome to earn money from work in the state she was in. It just wasn't a good day was it...

Miroku wasn't sure what to do anymore. Kagome acted as if she had lost everything. Her whole world had shattered. But, he could understand what she was feeling. If he had lost Sango, he would have felt that way as well. Holding Sango close, he didn't think that he could even keep living if he had lost Sango. Taking a deep breath, Miroku went to how Inuyasha would be feeling about this. He had to feel worse. Being a dog. Being alone for so long. Only to find someone like Kagome along the way that breaks his curse.

And now, he was gone. And it must be effecting him just as much as it was Kagome.

"We have to find Inuyasha Sango. It's the only way to help Kagome."

"I agree Miroku. But who would look after Kagome?" Asked Sango with worry for her friend.

* * *

"Of course I'll watch Kagome!" Squealed Rin. A good friend of Sango's. Rin was a slightly short bubbly girl with long brown hair. Matching brown eyes, and wore short cute skirts and a pink t-shirt with flowers on it. Sure, she did dress like a child. But that's what made Rin so fun. She made everyone around her remember what it was like to be a kid again. Her big brown eyes sparkled with joy at the idea of helping Kagome for Sango.

Sango smiled saying "thanks Rin. Though, you will have to check on Kagome every ten or so minutes. Or, stay with her to make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid." Seeing Rin's nod, Sango smiled and left. There was something she didn't understand about Rin. And that was, well that Rin was at leasy twenty-five. Yet, she didn't look it. She looked eightteen. Was that normal? Or was it just something that just happened? Was the woman in her family short for their age? Shrugging, Sango just pretended that it was nothing.

Ah who the hell knows at this point. The main thing is Kagome. Her, and Miroku had to find Inuyasha and get those two together. It was the only thing that they could do. And who knew how long this would take. There was no telling how long it would take to find Inuyasha. But Sango hoped that it wouldn't take too long. For Kagome's sake.

_Day 2_

Kagome lied on her bed. Staring at the ceiling with dried tear stains on her face. Her eyes looked so lifeless and sad, that it was heart breaking. She couldn't get those words out of her head. The words that Inuyasha said to her before leaving. No matter what song she listened too. No matter what she tried to read. She couldn't get those three words out of her mind.

_"I love you."_

Those words kept floating in her mind. Her heart. Her soul. And the thought of never seeing Inuyasha again. It brought tears to her eyes. And made her sob again. Kagome turned to her side, her eyes tightly shut as she tried to stop herself from crying. For she never got to say how she felt for the half-demon. Her own feelings, resided in her heart as she slowly faded from the world. Wiping her eyes, Kagome got up from her bed and thought that maybe a shower will help.

To help her wash away the pain of loss. Of being alone.

"Why Inuyasha... Why did you have to leave?" Kagome asked. Speaking to nothing but the air and steam that surrounded her. Tears fell from Kagome's empty eyes. Her pain was emense. Like she was dying inside. Was she? Kagome couldn't be sure. But, at this point, it could be possible. Without Inuyasha, she felt like she was dying inside. "Please come back Inuyasha... Please." Leaning her head on the wall of the shower, Kagome let out heart broken sobs. "Please come back Inuyasha... I love you to much that it hurts..."

Kagome felt like her whole body ached. And, she would do anything to make this pain stop. Turning a bit, Kagome saw a single razor. She reached out for it. But, just as she was mere inches from it there was a voice in her head. _"Don't do it Kagome. You must live on. For me..."_ The voice... it was his voice. It was Inuyasha's voice. His sweet, soft velvety voice. Oh how Kagome longed to hear his voice. But, she knew that he wasn't there. For two reasons. One, she knew that if he had returned, that he would have did something to make it more surprising. Two, she knew that he wasn't a peeping tom.

Sniffling, Kagome finished her shower. Dried off, and dressed in a red robe. Inuyasha's Fire Rat Robe. He had left it here, and Kagome knew that he must have been in a hurry to leave. Since, this was his most prized possion. It still had his scent deep within the fabric. _'It still... feels like he's near...'_ Kagome thought to herself. Taking a deep breath to calm down her aching heart, Kagome went to the kitchen. Only to see Rin. She guessed that Sango and Miroku were still out searching. Which, didn't surprise her at this point.

"Kagome! Your up! How are you feeling?" Asked Rin with worry showing brightly in her brown eyes.

"Been better..." Kagome whispered. Her voice still sounding so heart broken. Seeing Rin's expression, Kagome tried to smile. She really did. But her smile just looked really really sad. Which made Rin feel worse. There was nothing that Kagome could do or say that would get her smiles to be real at this point. And it's only been two days since Inuyasha's departure. There was nothing that Kagome could do... She had given up on trying to get over Inuyasha. If her heart felt this broken, then there was no point anymore...

_Day 10_ (I know I skipped 8 days but its my story so there)

Kagome lied in her bed. Listening to sad love songs over the radio. It was like everything had gone down hill when Inuyasha left. Was it cause that everything that she was near, reflected upon her mood? That was possible. Taking a deep breath, Kagome lied on her bed, trying to listen to the song that was playing. It was the same one that she and Inuyasha danced too afterh is curse was broken.

_I know that you're hiding things  
__Using gentle words to shelter me  
__Your words were like a dream  
__But dreams could never fool me  
__Not that easily_

Kagome couldn't help but sniffle. The song brought so many memories to her heart. Making her heart shatter piece by piece. She knew that Inuyasha hid things from her when he first appeared in her dreams. Knew that he was only trying to protect her. The dreams... The visting her in both her dreams and real life. Though, those dreams did fool her. She thought they were just random dreams. That held no true meaning. But they did. They showed her the face of someone that needed healing as much as she did. Someone that needed to love...

_"I acted so distant then_  
_Didn't say goodbye before you left_  
_But I was listening_  
_You'll fight your battles far from me_  
_Far too easily"_

Kagome started to sing to the song. Hoping that singing would keep her mind off of what she had to face. Her arm rested over her eyes. Trying to keep the memories away. Thought it never failed to return to her mind. She could still picture it in her mind, as if it was happening right now. She had to admit, the lyrics did match her. Kagome did act so distent back then. Avoiding Sango and Miroku. Her friends before she closed herself off from everyone. It had hurt them more then it had to her. How could she ever expect them to forgive her for how she acted.

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back_  
_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_  
_But still I swore_  
_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_  
_Shouting might have been the answer_  
_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_  
_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart"_

_'I wished that he did say he'll come back... I... I wished that I didn't feel this pain.'_ Kagome thought to herself. Still singing to the song. She moved her arm from her eyes. Staring at the ceiling. Only to turn to her side. Seeing the new photo album that she got, filled with new pictures of herself, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Those were the best times of her life. Happy times. She couldn't help but feel the stinging of her eyes. Trying hard not to cry. But it was hard not to cry when you lose someone you love dearly.

_"Though a thousand words_  
_Have never been spoken_  
_They'll fly to you_  
_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_  
_Suspended on silver wings"_

Kagome thought of all the times she could have told Inuyasha. Told him that she loves him with all of herh eart and soul. She knew... that it could never happen now. That she could never tell him how she felt. There could have been so many words that she could have said that told him what she felt, without having to say those three simple words. Kagome could still feel his arms around her. Could hear his words softly spoken in her ear. Yet, it wasn't the same... Kagome wanted him to be _there._ But it was impossible.

At least, at this point it was impossible. She hasn't seen him for ten days... And knew, that he must have forgotten about her by now.

_"And a thousand words_  
_One thousand confessions_  
_Will cradle you_  
_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_  
_They'll hold you forever"_

If only Kagome could feel that grateful. To make all of this pain go away. But she knew, that when you lose someone, someone who holds your heart... that it would be a pain that you never thought possible. And this pain, would be the thing that keeps it's hold on her forever. A few stray tears fell down her eyes, rolling over her cheeks and disappearing into the fabric of her pillow. It had disappeard... Just like Inuyasha.

_"The dream isn't over yet_  
_Though I often say I can't forget_  
_I still relive that day_  
_"You've been there with me all the way"_  
_I still hear you say"_

Those were the kind of thing that Kagome wished for. That Inuyasha leaving was only a dream. A dream that she would wake up from, waking up to see Inuyasha. His beautiful golden orbs staring at her with the love that she knew was deep within him. Like his voice, filled with love as he confessed his feelings to her. But, this wasn't a dream. This was all too real for her. The pain. The tears. Her love for Inuyasha. And, her heart breaking with each passing day. It was like Kagome was withdrawling within herself once again. But this time, it was worse.

_""Wait for me I'll write you letters"_  
_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_  
_But still I swore to hide the doubt_  
_When I turn back the pages_  
_Anger might have been the answer_  
_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_  
_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late"_

It was to late. To late to find Inuyasha. Anger wasn't the answer. There would be no letters. And Kagome couldn't hide the doubt of Inuyasha coming back. She knew, just knew that he wasn't going to come back. No matter what she said. No matter what she did. Inuyasha wouldn't be coming back. And that just made her heart fall to more pieces. Looking at the floor, it was almost as if she could see the pieces of her shattered heart. Which caused more tears to fall down her cheeks. And, onto the floor instead of disappearing into the fabric of her pillow.

_"Cause a thousand words_  
_Call out through the ages_  
_They'll fly to you_  
_Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you_  
_Suspended on silver wings"_

Kagome's voice started to crack. Like all of the sadness that she tried to keep bottled up inside was pouring out of her. Kagome kept singing. Wanting to finish this song. Wanting to finish something... Though, she couldn't help but wonder if this was reaching Inuyasha. Where ever he might be. Was it reaching him? Was her heart still connected to his?

_"Oh a thousand words_  
_One thousand embraces_  
_Will cradle you_  
_Making all of your weary days seem far away_  
_They'll hold you forever"_

Kagome's voice cracked more. Her sadness still pouring out of her. Her heart feeling nothing but it's pain. She reflected in her pain now. It was so easy to see, that she truly was heart broken. She tightly gripped her pillowcase, tightly held onto the blanket that was drapped over her. More and more tears fell from her eyes. You could barly make out the words she tried to sing, she was just sobbing that much.

_"Oh a thousand words_  
_Have never been spoken_  
_They'll fly to you_  
_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_  
_Suspended on silver wings ohhh"_

She almost couldn't keep going. Her voice almost went silent. But Kagome kept singing. Though her body was getting tired. So very tired. All of the crying was wearing her out. Her eyes drifted closed from the tears. Looking out the window, Kagome almost thought she saw an image of Inuyasha. But thought that she was going crazy. He gave her a sad smile. But wasn't sure what that smile could mean. Was he hearing her? Or was she just going crazy with grief?

_"And a thousand words_  
_Call out through the ages_  
_They'll cradle you_  
_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_  
_They'll hold you forever"_

_"1000 Words"_

Kagome's voice soon quited down. As she drifted off to sleep. Her body couldn't handle the stress for now. She just wanted to rest. Rest for a while. Maybe... Maybe she should just end her life, to end this eternal pain she would remain in. Soon enough, Kagome was sound asleep. But what she didn't know, was that someone did hear her.

* * *

**okay, sorry it took so long but I had huge writers block trying to find the perfect song that would have matched Kagome's mood, AND that was in english. but I couldn't, so I used 1000 words again cause I'll just say that it's their 'Heart's Song' I guess you could say. anywho, I hope you liked this chapter, and that it was touching enough, cause trust me, I almost cried writing this myself, and that takes a lot to make me cry... few more chapters left, next chapter will have Inuyasha in it, but will Kagome find him? wait and see**


	13. Hearts Connected

**Hearts Connected**

Inuyasha lied on the bed... Well, more like strapped down to the bed. Naraku, the man that had rised him like a son was trying to get answers out of him. Or, he should say, more like trying to get him to join him. Naraku was the one reason why Inuyasha was the way he used to be before the curse. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha weakly tugged at his restraints. Hoping to break free. But it was usless. Without eating or drinking anything in the past few days. Inuyasha wasn't strong enough to break them. Looks like he was stuck. Slowly, Inuyasha turned his head and stared at his reflection.

He no longer saw the man he used to be. His eyes that once were filled with life, were now dull in comparason. His long silky white hair was stained with dirt. Clothes torn and ripped from Naraku's tasks to turn him into a full demon. This wasn't the way it should have been. Inuyasha wanted to see Kagome again. He wanted to be with her. To hold her. Kiss her... Whisper what he felt for her every day. But now, that will never happen. Naraku wants the item that should have been destroyed years ago with Kikyo. Whatever that was.

Sighing softly, Inuyasha closed his eyes. Wanting to relax. Wanting this all to end now...

Slowly, Inuyasha had fallen asleep. Yet, his mind went somewhere else. Looking around, Inuyasha was staring at Kagome, or, he should say thorugh her eyes. Blushing slightly, Inuyasha saw that Kagome was having a shower. Okay, not what he had planned when he was going to sleep. Gulping, Inuyasha was just about to leave till he heard what Kagome was saying. About why he had to leave. Damn it, why did Kagome have to sound so heart broken? Did she feel the same about him? Oh... right, he never gave her a chance to say anything before he left.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Kagome holding something sharp in her hand. And bringing it to her wrist. Eyes widening, Inuyasha called out to her. Saying _"Don't do it Kagome. You must live on. For me..." _And that was the truth. Kagome had to keep living. For himself... For a man that could never be with the one that had captured his heart. Maybe it was true with what they say. When you love someone, you give them your heart. Kagome holds his heart. A few tears fell from his eyes. Sure, he wasn't one to cry, but... His life was pretty much over now. Kagome would find someone else and love them in his place. And him? He'd be turned into a monster.

Someone, that Kagome would be too frightened to be near.

"Ah Inuyasha, trying to sleep are you?" Asked a dark voice.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. Really not wanting to deal with Naraku at the moment. Jeez, the guy looks like a drag queen. Inuyasha gave Naraku a weak growl. Trying to get him to back off. But knew, that so long as he remained strapped down to this bed, that he could do no real harm to Naraku. Which, just pissed Inuyasha off greatly. "Let me go Naraku! I won't transform!" Inuyasha growled out. He started to thrash around, trying to break free. Showing that he still had much strength left, even if Inuyasha felt like he would pass out at any moment.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Inuyasha you should feel honored to be chosen to fight by my side." Naraku said with a strange smile on his face. One that held pure joy at how Inuyasha looked and felt. Naraku walked over to the side of Inuyasha's bed. And started to go through some charts. He smirked at Inuyasha's icy cold glare. "Now Inuyasha. I only want to see what it takes for you to transform. That's all. And, for you to work for me."

"I'd rather die then serve you Naraku." Inuyasha growled out. His fangs bared. There was no way that he would willenly serve this man. Inuyasha kept thrashing around. Trying to break free. Growling, yelling, screaming. He kept trying to break free. Only to stop. Breathing hard, like his lungs were on fire. Inuyasha knew that his body was too weak to have kept that up for long. His eyes flashed red for a brief moment at Naraku.

"Soon Inuyasha. You'll join me. Weither you like it or not." With that, Naraku left.

Inuyasha let his body relax. He was just so tired. Inuyasha wasn't sure how long he could handle this. He hoped that someone would find him soon. _'Kagome... please be okay... I'll find a way to break out of this... And kill Naraku... To... Just to be with you again.'_ He thought to himself before passing out.

* * *

Inuyasha had lost track of time. He's been stuck here for days, maybe weeks. Or months. He wasn't sure. All he knew, was that his energy and will were leaving him slowly. _'Curse... that basterd...'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He closed his eyes again. Wanting to see Kagome again. Wanting to see her beautiful face in his mind. Though, Inuyasha was confused about how he could see her. That was something he didn't understand. Was it some sort of connection that he had with her?

Maybe.

Inuyasha could see Kagome now. Her lying on her bed. Singing to the song that they once danced too. Even now, he could smell her tears. Inuyasha wanted to reach out to her. But, he wasn't sure if it would do anything. He wasn't even _there._ Let alone able to touch her, to hold her, to comfort her. Sighing softly, Inuyasha just floated around, listening to her. Hoping that she could sense him near. But maybe that was just wishful thinking. Kagome doesn't have any kind of power. Least, not that he could remember. Sighing softly, Inuyasha kept staring at Kagome through the window. It was like only his spirit was there.

Maybe he was just closer to fading into nothing. Naraku was planning to seal his heart... his human emotions, everything that made him... him. Was fading. And Inuyasha couldn't warn Kagome. He couldn't warn her that if this transformation was complete that she would be in danger cause of him. That was Naraku's plan. He wanted Inuyasha to leave. "Kagome..." He whispered softly. Knowing fully well, that she couldn't hear him at all.

But, when he looked up he saw Kagome looking at him. The song was still going, yet she was staring at him. Could she see him? No, that couldn't be possible... He couldn't help but give her a small smile. Even if she couldn't see him, he had to smile at her. After all... _'I love her...'_ When he saw Kagome's eyes closed. He floated through the window, and stared at her. Trying to run his hand through her hair to sooth her. But, his hand only went through her, and in her head. That was when Inuyasha got the idea. Kagome's dreams...

Just like when he first spoke to her... He could warn her! Tell her where to find him! This was his chance! Taking a deep breath, though, he was confused on why he needed to breath at all while he was only a spirit seperated from his body. Inuyasha closed his eyes and allowed himself to go into Kagome's mind. Into her dreams. Though, he hoped that Kagome stayed asleep long enough for him to tell her everything.

_Once he entered her dreams. Inuyasha was confused about what he saw. There was nothing... Normally, Kagome would have dreams of some kind. Weither it's a nightmare about dogs attacking her or just something random. But today, it was just pitch black. Like the realm of darkness had came and consumed her dreams of it's light. Shaking his head, Inuyasha kept wondering around. Maybe he could find her here. Least, the part of her that really enters her dreams._

_Was their connection strong enough for him to talk to her in her dreams? Sure, he's here in her head, but would be it be strong enough... to see her in the dream?_

_Closing his eyes for a moment, Inuyasha tried to focus on Kagome. Everything about her. Her silky black hair. Her wonderful brown eyes. Her slim figure and her naturaly pale skin. It was a wonderful sight to see in his mind. Just as he opened his eyes, there she was. Lying on the ground. Giving a sad smile, he walked over to her. "Kagome..." Whispered the young half-demon. His eyes soft and filled with love. He wanted to help her. When he saw her flintch, he guessed that she was upset with him. "Kagome, I'm really here..."_

_When she finally looked up at him, Kagome's eyes looked so dull compared to how he normally saw them. Her hair wasn't as shiny as it used to be either. He wasn't sure, if it was cause she hadn't been washing it, or cause most of the life had been drained from her, cause of him leaving. That, he couldn't be sure of at the moment. Kneeling in front of her, he calmly said "Kagome, you have to listen carefully. Please. It's very important."_

_Seeing Kagome's nod. Inuyasha begun to explain. Knowing fully well that it might be hard on her when he finished._

_"The man I left with, he was the one who raised me. Saying that if I wasn't strong that I wouldn't survive. He's the reason why I was cursed." Inuyasha started. Staring at Kagome wondering if she was listening. When he saw that she was listening. He kept going. "After I was freed of the curse. I had this strange feeling. Like I was being watched. And when I was alone, Naraku cornered me, and spoke to me. Saying that I had to leave you. That I would put you in danger. So... I left."_

_Kagome placed her hands on his arm. Wondering if there was more. Inuyasha could sense that. And knew, that he couldn't blame her for that. There was still more that he had to tell her. So much more. "Naraku lied to me Kagome. He only wanted me to leave, to weaken you. To weaken your powers. And, so he could get me..." Staring at her, his eyes filled with fear. Inuyasha saw Kagome's confusion. Heh, it was the first time that she's seen such fear in his golden orbs. "He's trying to get a sacred item from you. I don't know what it is... But he says you have it. And plans to use me to get it."_

_Seeing Kagome's confused face. Inuyasha kissed her forehead. Trying to find the words to discribe what was happening to her. But, wasn't sure how long he had left. There was still much to say. Like what Naraku was doing to him. He had to tell her that, and to tell her where he was being held._

_Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha stared at her. His pools of liquid gold still held a slight fear that would pirce anyone's soul. Making them feel his fear. "Naraku is sealing my human heart... My human blood... And the human part of my soul away... where it can't mess around with what he wants. I want you... Sango, and Miroku... To kill me if that happens... If I can't fight the desire of my own demon blood..."_

_"I can't do that Inuyasha! I would never allow anyone to kill you! I couldn't bare it if I killed you Inuyasha! Or if anyone else did... Please, don't ask that of me. I'm begging you." Kagome whimpered. Tears started to fall from her brown eyes. The eyes that Inuyasha loved so much, it hurt his heart to see her tears. Gently, he started to wipe her tears away with the pad of his thumb. Being careful with his claws. He placed his hand under her chin. Forcing her to stare at him. The young half-demon knew that it was hard for Kagome. But, there was no other way._

_"Kagome, you have too. I'd rather be killed by the woman I love. My friends, then to be killed by someone that wants to use me as a tool." Inuyasha whispered softly._

_Seeing Kagome's nod. Inuyasha smiled softly. At least, she would listen to his last request before he disappeared... Staring at her, he calmly said "remember the warehouse that was abandoned five years ago?" Seeing her nod, Inuyasha held her saying "that's where I am... Find me..." He pulled back and kissed Kagome softly. Even if this wasn't real... It would forever be burned in his memory... And... hopfully remain there even after he's transformed._

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha weakly looked around. His body was so weak from not eating or anything. The sealing was almost complete. He could slowly feel his human blood being taken away from him. Eyes pulsing with his demon blood as they changed from blood red to gold. At a pace that matched his heart beating. _'So, this is how I go down huh? Being turned into a monster to kill the woman I love, and to have her kill me to save me._' Inuyasha thought to himself with a bitter smile.

It was what he wanted. He'd rather be dead. Then to be a monster. One that only wishes to have the feel of blood on his claws. That wasn't the kind of life Inuyasha wanted. Not ever again. He had images of himself with Kagome. Her holding a small baby version of himself. With Kagome's eyes and smile. That, was a dream seen, a dream that he wished would happen. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha looked at the big mirror that stood across from him. He looked thinner then he did a while ago. His clothes torn more so. There was one thing that Inuyasha didn't understand. How was Naraku sealing his blood anyway? There had to be something that Inuyasha just didn't see.

Was the Naraku whipping him?

Nah.

Was it Naraku trying to starve him?

No...

Damn it what could it be?

Looking at the mirror again, Inuyasha noticed something weird. There was something weird about the reflection that he didn't quite understand. Though, he just couldm't place his finger on it. Closing his eyes, he listened carefully. Wondering if there was any sounds he could pick up. Though, it was just so damn quite in here... The only sound in this room, was his breathing. That was all Inuyasha could find here.

When he opened his eyes, he just stared at the reflection. It still bothered him greatly. Just why the hell did it bother him so much anyway? Squinting his eyes, Inuyasha finally then noticed it. His reflection... it was him as a human? The hell? Why was his reflection of his human side? That didn't make any kind of sense at all. It was crazy! Finally, Inuyasha heard the door open. Glaring at Naraku, he wanted to know why his reflection was human. Growling, he demanded "what is with that mirror Naraku?"

"Oh? You finally noticed. Why, that mirror is where your human blood is being sealed within the glass of your own reflection." Naraku said with a smirk. Inuyasha's eyes were wide. That explains everything. Why every time he looked at the mirror, that he felt so weak. Why his reflection's hair got lighter and lighter with each day that went by. Inuyasha struggled aganest the restraints. It was just like in Kagome's dream. It was happening! A little more different though, but still he was going to be turned into that moster! The only thing missing is that purple lightning bolt...

Naraku walked over to Inuyasha as he whispered "soon Inuyasha. The girl will come. I know all about your 'trip' to her. She'll come. And bring the Shikon to me." He laughed and started to walk away. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He knew... He knew that Inuyasha visited her dream! No! Struggling more, he tried to break free. Inuyasha had to warn her! Had to warn Kagome to stay away! No! This wasn't suppouse to turn out like this!

"Kagome!" He shouted, struggling. His demon blood pulsed more within his veins. His eyes flashing red with anger and rage. Inuyasha could feel his strength returning. He knew, that it was his demon blood that was doing this for him. Not his own strength. "Kagome stay away! It's a trap!" He shouted into the darkness of the room. Not sure if she could hear him anyway. But, it made him feel a little better, as he tried to warn her.

Tears started to fall from Inuyasha's eyes. His only thought, was of Kagome. Her scent. Her touch. Her voice. All of it. _"Kagome!"_

That was when Inuyasha's world went dark. (was gonna end it off here, but nah)

* * *

Naraku arrived to Inuyasha's room after a few hours. He had heard the young half-demon's cries for his mate. But it was only a matter of time, before Inuyasha's rage had fully awakened his blood. Smirking, he opened the door and saw the half-demon lying on the bed limp. His eyes shut as if he was sleeping. Walking over to Inuyasha, he saw the purple jagged lines on his cheeks. His fangs over lapping his lower lip. And his claws had grown a few inches. Smiling, he pulled out a collar and placed it around Inuyasha's neck.

Just as soon as that happened, the fully transformed Inuyasha's eyes opened wide open. Red eyes with icy blue irises. He howled with pain as he thrashed around. Trying to break free of the collar that was around his throat. Naraku laughed at Inuyasha's pain. When the collar finally subsided from it's shock treatment to the demon's body. Naraku gripped Inuyasha's ear with his findex finger and his thumb. "When that girl arrives Inuyasha. I want you to rip her open and pull out the Shikon. That is your mission to me."

Inuyasha's blood colored eyes stared at Naraku. He snarled at him. Trying to break free to kill him. Naraku just laughed and started to walk away. This, was the moment that he's waited years for. Finally, the Shikon shall be within his grasps. And he shall rule over all humans once and for all. He let out his dark laugh as it echoed through the halls. There was nothing that could stop him now. Nothing! _Nothing!_

And now, they had to play the waiting game. For soon, the young girl shall arrive to save her mate. But only to be killed by him in stead.

Naraku went to his room to get ready. There was only so much a dark lord could do to get the fully transformed Inuyasha to kill Kagome. After all, he knew fully well how Inuyasha was when he transformed like this. Inuyasha was like a killing machine. He would kill anything and anyone in his sights. Till there was nothing else to kill, or till he was killed himself. That was the beauty of it all. Smirking, Naraku arrived to his room and changed into his dark purple robes. The sign of a lord.

One that wishes to rule this world.

* * *

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had all arrived to the abandoned warehouse. The same one that Inuyasha had told her about. As soon as Inuyasha had vanshed from her dream, Kagome had quickly woken up and called Sango and Miroku's cell phones to tell them to get back to the house. She was thankful that they listened to her. And she could tell that they were thankful that Kagome had some life back into her again.

Sighing softly, Kagome had grabbed some arrows. The sacred arrows that once belonged to her ancestor. That was something she didn't want to bring with her. But, it was the only thing for her to do. It was Inuyasha's wish, to be killed by her if he seemed impossible to save. Sighing softly, Kagome started to walk forward. But, felt something on her shoulder. Turning her head, Kagome saw the concerned eyes of Miroku staring at her.

Kagome could sense that Miroku was worried about her. About what she had to do if they couldn't save Inuyasha. Giving him a faint smile, she whispered "I have to do this Miroku. Inuyasha wanted this..." Tears started to prickle the back of her eyes at the thought of Inuyasha's motionless body on the ground.

"Kagome, you don't have to do this. Inuyasha could be saved you know..." Sango calmly said. Sad for her friend, having to kill the one she loves. That was something that no one should go through. She walked over to Kagome and placed her hand on her other shoulder. Showing Kagome that no matter what, they'd all stand by her side. That nothing would ever stop them from saving Inuyasha. Nothing. They would try their best to save Inuyasha. And they'd do it for Kagome.

"I don't know Sango... Inuyasha wasn't even sure if he could be saved. He wanted me to kill him. And that is what I shall do if he can't be saved." Kagome whispered softly. There was nothing else that they could do anymore. Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked over to the door and pushed it open. Blinking at the darkness of the warehouse, she wondered if this was the right one. Sango and Miroku both followed her.

Sango wearing a black skin tight outfit with pink armor padding on her elbows, knees and stamoch. Strapped to her back was a giant boomerang. That was something that Kagome never understood. But it was a pretty good weapon. And strapped to her side was a small katana.

For Miroku, he wore purple and black monk clothing. His left hand covered with a purplr cloth with a beaded rosery on wrapped around his hand and wrist down to his elbow. In his other hand was a golden staff of a buudist monk. His outfit wasn't as different as Sango's. But she did notice that Miroku had some sort of pouch in his robes that held sutras. Was that normal for a monk to have? And, was Miroku able to use them with him being a perve and all.

Taking a deep Kagome took a few steps forward. Only to yelp when the lights suddenly came to life. Lighting up the entire building. Sheilding her eyes for a brief moment, she looked up at the man standing at the stage like stand. The man's long curling dark brown hair was pulled back by a ribbon. His blood red eyes were pircing. Like he was looking into your soul. Kagome then noticed something that was on his face.

"Why are you wearing eye shadow?"

"Shut up! It's manly eye shadow!" Shouted the man with rage. His purple robes blowing in the faint wind from the open doorway.

"It's anything but manly." Blandly said Miroku.

The man growled and said "shut up! Bow before the Great Demon Lord Naraku!"

Kagome couldn't believe this. This man was a Demon Lord? This didn't make any kind of sense. As far as she knew, the only lord was a man named Sesshoumaru. And he was away somewhere. But no one knew where that would be at for the moment. Sighing softly, Kagome glared at Naraku. This man took Inuyasha away from her! And he was going to pay for it! "Where's Inuyasha! Give him back!" Shouted Kagome. Her only responds was a dark laugh from Naraku.

"The Inuyasha you knew is long gone. Only a demon resides in his body." Naraku said with a smile. A dark evil smile. It was cold... So icy cold that Kagome felt like her blood was frozen. But, she wasn't sure if it was the smile that did that to her. Or, it was what Naraku said about Inuyasha being gone. That was something Kagome could accept. He couldn't be gone! He just couldn't be.

"You lie! Inuyasha can't be gone! He just can't be! Inuyasha would never give up!" Kagome shouted.

Miroku grabbed Kagome's shoulder to keep her from charging in. He guessed that Kagome had spent too much time with Inuyasha. Since he was the only one that normally just charged in. Like when they were doing a sale at the store. He always charged in for the sale to earn a little extra cash to give to Kagome. Kagome glared at Naraku. Not wanting to believe a single thing that Naraku said about Inuyasha. She just couldn't.

"Don't believe me girlie? Then take a look for yourself." Naraku said with a smirk. Lifting the flap of his robe showing Inuyasha on his knees. His eyes closed as if he was only sleeping. Kagome couldn't believe how torn his clothes looked... What did Naraku do to him? It... It couldn't be. "Inuyasha. Awaken and kill the girl you loved." Naraku said with a dark grin.

Inuyasha slowly stood up. Kagome saw the gleem of his fangs. She noticed that they now over lapped his lower lip. The shine of his claws as he flexed them. When the light hit his face. Kagome saw the purple jagged stripes on his face. That couldn't be him... It couldn't be the Inuyasha she knew and loved. And when he opened his eyes. Kagome gasped in shock, pain and fear. For Kagome now stared into the blood red pools of the man she loved.

* * *

**okay, new chapter, hope you like it and I'll keep working on this one cause it's almost finished. possible one more chapter or two, I'm not sure. I'll try to make the next one really long cause it'll have lots of drama and action in it ^-^**


	14. Tame the Beast Within

**Tame The Beast within**

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Standing there, was Inuyasha. The man she loves... Staring at her with bright crimson red eyes. No. This couldn't be Inuyasha. It couldn't be. Yet, it was Inuyasha. It was him. The silver hair. His tanned skin and white dog ears. "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered with tears in her eyes. Her only responds was a deep rough growl from him. No, Kagome knew that her Inuyasha was still in there. "Sango, Miroku... I'll handle Inuyasha. You find a way to revert Inuyasha to normal. He told me that something was sealing his human blood in something." Kagome whispered to them. That was the only thing that Kagome could think of.

She had to at least try to snap Inuyasha out of this state. Maybe, she could save him without killing him. There was just no way that she could kill him.

Seeing Sango and Miroku nod, they ran off. Looks like it would only be Inuyasha and Kagome. This was Kagome's last chance to save Inuyasha. Her only chance. Taking a small step toward the half-demon, Kagome gave a small smile. "Inuyasha... Do you remember me?" Her only responds was a growl. He tried to charge at her. His fangs bared as he swung his arms toward her. Trying to slash at her. But, he was held back by the metal chain that was attached to the callor around his neck. Kagome flintched seeing him about to attack her. This wasn't Inuyasha. It was Naraku controling his mind. That was easy to see.

"He will kill anything, and anyone in his path Ms. Higurashi. There's nothing you can do to stop him. Nothing." Naraku said with a smirk. His hand still tightly holding onto the chain, keeping Inuyasha back. For now.

"Your lying! Inuyasha would never kill me! I know he won't!" Kagome shouted. Taking another step toward Inuyasha. She had to get to him. Before there wasn't any other chance to save him. "Inuyasha... It's me, Kagome... Remember?" He only growled at her more. His red eyes glowing more with rage. The desire to kill was clearly seen in his gaze. Looking at Naraku for a moment, she could see that he was smirking. Seeing his hand slowly, so very slowly, releasing losening it's hold on the chain.

"If you don't believe me, then see for yourself." Naraku said with a sneer. His eyes flashed it's bright crimson. Showing it's miliance. (not sure if that's spelled right) Laughing, he snapped his fingers. The chain disappearing. Letting Inuyasha do as he pleases.

Kagome screamed when Inuyasha charged at her. She had to jump out of the way just before Inuyasha could hit her. This wasn't suppose to happen! She was suppose to be able to reach him! To reach his heart... Was his heart really taken? Along with his blood, had his heart been sealed away? It couldn't be... No... "Inuyasha stop it! Please! It's me! Kagome!" Kagome ducked just in time for Inuyasha had swung his claws right at her. Missing of course. "Inuyasha! Please stop this!" Kagome pleaded. Trying to get through to him. Trying to get to his heart. The last thing that would still remember her.

Inuyasha narrowed his red eyes at her. Flexing his hands like he was ready to pounce once more. But he just circled her. Waiting... Waiting to strike. "Kill..." He whispered in a deep rough voice. Kagome felt her blood run cold. Would he really kill her? "Inuyasha... kill..." He growled out. He then pounced at her. Pinning her to the ground. Just when Inuyasha was about to strike at her, Kagome pushed her legs ot her chest and kicked Inuyasha off. Fliping over she landed on her feet and ran. Trying to think of a way to get Inuyasha to remember her.

* * *

"Sango, think we could find anything that would have Inuyasha's human blood sealed inside?" Asked Miroku as he and Sango looked around.

"Maybe Miroku. It's hard to say. Do you sense anything?" Said Sango staring at her boyfriend.

"No. Only Inuyasha's human blood was sealed. Cause of that, it wouldn't have any demonic properties. So, it won't be easy to- wait. I sense something." Miroku was shocked How could he sense this? It was demonic aura. Very faint. Maybe like a tiny speck of it. But how? "Let's go Sango!" Shouted Miroku as he took off. The sound of his sandles clicked aganest the cold concret. They ran down the hall. Maybe Inuyasha did something before he was fully transformed. The mirror could only hold so much essense of a person.

That was the only reason for why Miroku could sense such a small amount of demonic energy that wasn't coming from Inuyasha's body. Sango ran along side Miroku, though with all the things she carried to stop Naraku, it was hard to keep up with the speedy monk. Not that Sango wasn't fast no, she's about as fast as the averge person while carrying her weapons.

Once they reached a small room, Miroku and Sango both had to cover their noses at the stench. It smelled like blood... Ugh. It was terrible. The bed that was in the middle of the room was in tatters. They both guessed this was where Inuyasha was held while his human blood was sealed away. "we should split up and search the room. Maybe we can find something that would show us where Inuyasha's blood was sealed." Calmly said Sango.

Miroku nodded. The energy was so faint in the room that it was hard to locate it. It would take a miricle for them to find it.

_"... Miroku... Sango..."_ Whispered a weak voice.

The young monk and slayer lifted their heads, wondering where that voice came from. It was so weak and faint. That they thought that they were hearing things. But, that couldn't be possible. "Did you hear that Miroku?" Asked Sango. Seeing his nod, she wondered who it was. Or, why did it sound like that. Was something wrong with the one that tried to talk to them? And how did that person know their names? That didn't make any kind of sense at all.

Turning, they stared at a hold mirror. It looked pretty dusty. Yet, there was something strange about it. What the hell was that about? Miroku walked over to the mirror and reached out for it. Only to pull his hand back when he heard the voice again. _"Miroku... Sango..."_ Miroku yelped. Wondering what the hell was going on. Even Sango was getting a little freaked out. Had they gone crazy? That was possible with the fact that they're fighting demons. Or in this case, a old demon that claims to be a demon lord.

_"Help... me..."_ Whispered the voice again. This time, a image appeared in the mirror. But, the image made Sango and Miroku gasp out of shock. It was a male with long black hair. Violet eyes and slightly pale skin. Like his tan was wearing off, giving him a sickly weak look to him. His clothes were town in many places. And, the man looked ready to fall over. Like he had no strength left in him.

"Inuyasha?" Said Sango with shock. Seeing his nod, she asked "what happened? How are..."

_"Naraku sealed my blood in this mirror... I didn't know... till it was too late... to warn Kagome."_ Inuyasha whispered. He fell to his knees. Too weak to keep standing.

Sango and Miroku both thought it was weird for Inuyasha's human blood to take on this form in the mirror. To look like Inuyasha as a human. But what confused them more, was that he was talking to them! Sealed blood don't take up a form in what it's sealed in and speak to people! It's just not possible! Was this some sort of trick? No, it couldn't be possible. Naraku couldn't have known about this... Why else would he just let them go like they meant nothing?

"Warn Kagome about what Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku.

_"Naraku plans to get Kagome killed with my demon half..."_ Inuyasha whispered, trying to get his breath normal and even. But with his body so weak from the beatens. It was hard for him to keep this up. Looking up at his friends, he added _"so he could get the Shikon. The sacred item that was destroyed many many decades ago. Now... it had been reborn within Kagome. Please... save her. Kill me. You have too. Unless..."_

"Unless what?" Asked Sango and Miroku.

_"Unless the human blood I left in my body takes effect."_ Inuyasha calmly whispered with a smirk on his face. The same smirk he used to have when he thinks he's won a battle, or anything. This both confused the slayer and monk. He did what?

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what do you mean the blood you left?"

_"I knew that my demon... would lose control. It always does. At the last minute, I left some human blood in my body. Not enough... for Naraku to notice. But enough. And, I kept some of my demon blood so you could find me."_ Inuyasha said with a small smile. It was soft and gentle. Like he had done something right for a change since he got here. Looking back up at his friends. A pleading look in his eyes as he whispered _"please. Get Kagome to awaken the blood inside of my body. She has to awaken it. It's the only way to save me. Unless she kills me."_

"What about you Inuyasha? Your human blood that remains in the mirror?" Asked Sango.

_"It will shatter when my blood awakens. Please, hurry to Kagome. Warn her. Tell her... before it's too late."_

"We can Inuyasha! Someone has to stay here to protect the mirror. What will happen if it shattered before..." Miroku went on. But, he couldn't finish his sentence. Thinking about what would happen if the mirror broke before Kagome could awaken his humanity. When he saw Inuyasha's sad smile. Miroku knew... If the mirror broke, then all hope was lost for him. "I see..." Staring at Sango, he whispered "you stay here and protect the mirror. Your stronger then I am Sango. I'll warn Kagome." with that, Miroku ran off to warn Kagome. Hoping that he wasn't too late.

"Inuyasha... what would happen if Naraku got the jewel..." Asked Sango softly. Wanting to know what would happen. she had heard stories about the Shikon Jewel as a child. Hearing that it was an object of great and terrible power. And that it was her ancestors village where it was created. But, she had always thought that it was nothing more then a stupid fairy tale that meant nothing. And nothing more.

_"If he gets it... The world shall end."_

_

* * *

_

Kagome kept running. Trying to think of a way to snap Inuyasha out of it. But, that itself was pretty much impossible at this point. Inuyasha didn't remember her. Kagome tried to think. Tried to talk to Inuyasha. Hoping that would be enough to get him to remember her. But, it wasn't enough. Inuyasha kept trying to kill her. To gut her like a fish. Yet, she didn't understand why he was trying to gut her. Was there something that she had that he could want? Was it about that 'Shikon' thing that Naraku was talking about?

"Inuyasha it's me! Kagome!" Kagome shouted. Soon, Kagome felt it. A hand on her shoulder and felt her body get slammed aganest the wall. This was it. This was her end. Killed by her love... Staring at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes, as he lifted his clawed hand to kill her. Kagome whimpered out "Inuyasha... please... It's me Inuyasha... It's Kagome... Don't you remember me? Doesn't your heart remember me?" Tears started to roll down her face. Kagome was frightened right now.

Inuyasha glared at her. Lifting his free hand, he was ready to kill her. Kagome closed her eyes. Waiting for the end. This was it. This was how she would die. More tears started to fall from her closed eyes. Waiting... and waiting... and waiting... But nothing happened. Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes and stared at Inuyasha. He was sniffing at her. His face twisted with confusion. This was weird. Slowly, Kagome lifted her hand, to place it on his cheek.

His blood red eyes stared at her softly. "Inu... yasha?" She whispered softly. Was... Was he coming back? Was he breaking through? Suddenly, Inuyasha screamed in pain as jolts of eletricty went through Inuyasha. Kagome felt a small jolt through her hand. but other then that, she didn't feel it as much. He backed away in pain. Screaming as he gripped at the callor, trying to break it off. But it was no use. So long as Inuyasha has that around his neck, Kagome can't do anything to help him.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted with fear in her eyes.

Inuyasha fell to his knees. curling in a ball as he tried to break the callor off of his neck. "You belong to me Inuyasha! You will gut that girl and watch her life's blood stain the floor!" Kagome glared at Naraku at what he was doig to Inuyasha. Pulling an arrow out of the quiver on her back, she notched the arrow to her bow. Ready to fire. There was no way that she was going to let Naraku get away with this. Inuyasha wasn't some pet. He wasn't a slave. He was a person. And that was how he would always remain. A person. With choices. Dreams. Friends. And love.

Inuyasha howled with rage and swung his claws at Kagome. Kagome yelled in pain when she lifted her arm to sheild herself. Just as that had happened, Kagome had a gash on her arm. Not deep enough to kil her. But enough to make her bleed. Taking a deep breath, Kagome knelt next to Inuyasha and grabbed his arms to get him to stop. "Inuyasha..." She whispered softly. Trying to get him to calm down.

He just stared at her with wide eyes. Kagome could clearly see the confusion in his red orbs. Giving him a smile, she whispered "Inuyasha, this isn't you. I know it isn't... Just relax okay?" Wrapping her arms around him, Kagome held him close. His head resting on her chest. Sure, it was stupid, but Kagome didn't care. She only wanted Inuyasha to be safe. Wanting Inuyasha to be okay again. Inuyasha's eyes were wide at first. But drifted. Now half closed, he seemed calm.

"No! Inuyasha kill her! Kill Higurashi! Her ancestor was the reason for why you were cursed in the first place!"

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. Then his gaze went to Naraku. Eyes narrowing at the lord, only for Inuyasha to lift his hands. Almost looking like he was going to kill Kagome. Just as Naraku smirked, the smirk faded when Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around her instead. Naraku yelled with rage and made the callor go off again. Causing Inuyasha to scream in pain. His head thrown back, eyes tightly shut as he screamed. Kagome kept her arms wrapped around Inuyasha to keep him calm. Tears fell from her eyes. Her body shook as the jolts flowed from Inuyasha and toward Kagome as she held onto him.

Ignoring her pain, Kagome sung softly under her breath. Hoping that it would calm him down. It was their song... Their love song... The song that lives in their hearts.

_"I know that you're hiding things  
__Using gentle words to shelter me  
__Your words were like a dream  
__But dreams could never fool me  
__Not that easily"_

The jolts that were flowing through them, it was slowly starting to die down. Not enough, but at least Inuyasha's body could endure the amount that was flowing through them now. Inuyasha lied his head back on Kagome's chest. His eyes closed as he listened to her sing.

_"I acted so distant then_  
_Didn't say goodbye before you left_  
_But I was listening_  
_You'll fight your battles far from me_  
_Far too easily"_

Kagome slowly started to run her hands through Inuyasha's hair in soothing motions. Trying to help him calm down more. Holding Inuyasha made Kagome feel whole again. But, she wasn't sure if this was to last. Or, if it would help. Faintly, Kagome heard Naraku yell out "no!" And charged at them with a blinding speed. But, a pink orb appeared around Kagome and Inuyasha. Preventing Naraku from entering.

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back_  
_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_  
_But still I swore_  
_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_  
_Shouting might have been the answer_  
_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_  
_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart"_

Tears started to fall from Kagome's eyes as she sang. She couldn't help it. Inuyasha might be like this forever. But, somehow, deep in her heart. Kagome knew that Inuyasha still remembered her... Though, that was something she didn't understand at the moment. Sighing softly, Kagome kept on singing the words that was engraved on her heart.

_"Though a thousand words_  
_Have never been spoken_  
_They'll fly to you_  
_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_  
_Suspended on silver wings"_

Inuyasha's eyes slowly started to open. They were still red, but the irises were a faint gold. Very faint. A sign that the tiny bit of human blood that was still within him, was starting to awaken. But not enough. Only one word went through his mind. _'Kagome...'_

_"And a thousand words_  
_One thousand confessions_  
_Will cradle you_  
_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_  
_They'll hold you forever"_

Kagome held Inuyasha tighter in her arms. Not enough to choke him. But enough to show him, that she'll never want to lose him. That she had been so frightened about losing him again. Looking down, Kagome saw that Inuyasha was licking the wound he inflicted to her arm. Smiling softly, Kagome kept on going with their heart song.

_"The dream isn't over yet_  
_Though I often say I can't forget_  
_I still relive that day_  
_"You've been there with me all the way"_  
_I still hear you say"_

Once the wound was closed. Not a scar or a trace of blood was left. It was as if Kagome was never hurt at all. Which, in her mind was amazing. Just as she was singing the next part of the song. Kagome could faintly hear Inuyasha humming along to the song. He remembered the song? More tears started to fall from her eyes as she kept singing. _'Inuyasha...'_ She thought to herself. A small smile on her tearful face.

_""Wait for me I'll write you letters"_  
_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_  
_But still I swore to hide the doubt_  
_When I turn back the pages_  
_Anger might have been the answer_  
_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_  
_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late"_

Sitting up, Inuyasha stared at Kagome with a small smile of his own. The gold in his eyes were slightly brighter. The stripes on his face remained though. As did the red in his eyes. His fangs still sharp as they over lapped his lower lip. Inuyasha lifted his clawed hand and gently wiped her tears, careful of his razor sharp claws. Cupping her face in his hand, Inuyasha started to sing along with her. Though, it was slightly hard for him with his fangs the way they were.

_"Cause a thousand words_  
_Call out through the ages_  
_They'll fly to you_  
_Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you_  
_Suspended on silver wings"_

Kagome smiled and lied her head on his chest. Both singing to the song. It sounded so perfect. So beautiful. So full of love that you couldn't, orp ossibly wouldn't believe it. Miroku had just arrived and saw Inuyasha and Kagome together. Holding onto each other. Looks like he didn't need to tell Kagome after all. Maybe, deep in her heart she knew what she had to do. To save her love... The one that healed her. The one that saved her, from herself. And now, Kagome was saving Inuyasha from himself.

_"Oh a thousand words_  
_One thousand embraces_  
_Will cradle you_  
_Making all of your weary days seem far away_  
_They'll hold you forever"_

Naraku yelled with rage as he tried to break the barrier that surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome from him. There was no way that he was going to lose his slave. Not after finding him after all of these years that had passed. Slamming his fist, only to be kicked in the head by the young monk. "Give it up you eye shadow freak. You lost. Inuyasha was never yours. He lives only for Kagome."

_"Oh a thousand words_  
_Have never been spoken_  
_They'll fly to you_  
_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_  
_Suspended on silver wings ohhh"_

Naraku growled. "It's manly eye shadow you idiot!" He shouted at Miroku before tackling him to kill. Naraku had spider legs coming out of his back. He was going to kill the monk. Then, kill the girl to get the Shikon from her body. And force Inuyasha to become his slave once more. Though, Naraku was still confused on how Inuyasha broke free of the seal. That just wasn't possible. His seals were the most powerful!

_"And a thousand words_  
_Call out through the ages_  
_They'll cradle you_  
_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_  
_They'll hold you forever"_

_"1000 Words"_

Once the song was done. Kagome stared at Inuyasha. More tears fell from her eyes. The blue that was once in his eyes were gone. Replaced with gold instead. She took that as a good sign. Though, the rest of his features were that of a full demon. Not including the dog ears. He was different otherwise. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a soft whisper. He nodded to her. And reached up to the callor and ripped it from his neck.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted with joy as she hugged him. Soon though, turning her head, Kagome heard saw Sango running. Her face white with fear. Which, Kagome thought was weird. Why would Sango be scared?

"Miroku! The mirror shattered! Inuyasha's gone! I don't know what happened but it just suddenly tipped over and broke!"

Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet just as the barrier disappeared. "The mirror didn't shatter cause of a fall Sango. It shattered cause my human blood broke free. And now, to deal with the eye shadow freak." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Which, kinda looked scary with how he looked right now. Not that Kagome was complaining. She kinda thought that he looked hot this way. When that went through her head, Kagome's face was bright red.

"Damn it I said it's manly eye shadow! How many damn times do I have to keep saying it!" Shouted Naraku.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Naraku. "Doesn't matter how many times you say it, it isn't true. You look like a drag queen or a cross dresser." He said with a smirk. Before he charged at Naraku. Inuyasha wasn't going to let Naraku get away with this. There was nothing worse then being under his control. Inuyasha lept back when Naraku's many spider legs were heading toward his chest to hit his heart. "Kagome! Get an arrow read! Miroku get your weapon ready! Sango, get ready to slice this basterd in half!" Shouted Inuyasha.

Smirking, Inuyasha went to the side of the wall and pulled out a sword. It looked like a rusty piece of shit. But, once Inuyasha pulled the sword out of it's sheath. The blade turned into a huge blade in the shape of a fang. The hilt had fur around it, as if it was the fang from a huge beast, and still attached to it. Inuyasha smirked. There was no way that Inuyasha was going to let Naraku win. "Wait for my signal." He calmly said with a bit of a growl. Charging, Inuyasha swung the blade at Naraku's legs.

Or, more like the spider legs that were on his back. Inuyasha howled with rage and pain as one of the legs had pirced through his shoulder. But it wasn't enough to stop him. Inuyasha swung his claws at the leg and cut it off. And ripped it out of his shoulder. Though when Inuyasha did that, a blob of blood shot out of it. Which caused Inuyasha to grunt in pain. Growling, Inuyasha's eyes glowed with anger toward Naraku. This all started because Naraku wanted the Shikon.

And cause of that, Inuyasha couldn't keep living like this. He had to kill Naraku. Before it was too late. Who knows what could happen to Inuyasha if he stayed like this too long. Though, he felt fine. Didn't feel like he would lose his mind any time soon. Smiling, slightly, Inuyasha did a back flip cause of Naraku's attack and charged. "You won't win Inuyasha!" Shouted Naraku. Thrusting all of his legs at Inuyasha.

Jumping in the air, Inuyasha threw his sword and cut all of Naraku's legs. Smirking, Inyasha's foot landed on the tip of the handle of the sword and lept toward Naraku with his claws raised. "This is the end Naraku!" Shouted Inuyasha. His claws glowing a mixture of red and gold. Showing that both his human and demon blood were working together to destory Naraku. Though, Naraku didnt give up so easily. Smirking, he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Inuyasha landed where Naraku once was. Not sure what was happening. Where did he go?

"Kagome!" Shouted Miroku.

Inuyasha turned around and his red eyes widened in shock and fear. Naraku held Kagome by her throat. Inuyasha felt his blood run cold at what he saw next. Naraku had jammed his hand through Kagome's side. And pulled out a glowing pink orb or pure energy. It dripped with Kagome's blood. Her blood was what kept it pure. Kagome's skin was growing pain from the gaping wound. "No!" Shouted Inuyasha as he charged at Naraku to kill him. And to get him to drop Kagome. there was no way that he was going to lose Kagome now. He couldn't! Just breaking free of the seal only to lose Kagome, it would hatter him.

"Let go of her!" Shouted Inuyasha, slashing at Naraku's arm. Smirking, Naraku dropped the jewel with his severed hand and jumped back. Inuyasha had caught Kagome just in time. Staring at Miroku, he calmly said "Miroku. Heal Kagome. I'll deal with the basterd." Seeing Miroku's nod, Inuyasha handed Kagome to Miroku and ran toward Naraku. The guy messed with the wrong demon. Soon, Inuyasha disappeared with great speed.

"What the?" Naraku said with confusion. Looking around as he tried to look for the half-demon. Wait, was he still a half-demon? Shaking his head, Naraku kept trying to locate Inuyasha. Only to scream when he felt a seering pain go through his body. Looking at his side, Naraku saw a gaping wound. And another. And another.

"Can't hit what you can't see can you Naraku." Said Inuyasha out of no where. He wasn't seen. It was as if Inuyasha was invisable. When, he is really just going to fast for the human eye to see. Or in his case, for the half-demon Naraku to see. Inuyasha's body kept circling Naraku over and over. Giving him deep gashes and letting his blood stain the floor. Only then, for Naraku to swing his newly grown spider limb and swing it at Inuyasha. Making contact.

Inuyasha flew into a wall. Damn it. Not what he had in mind to happen. Opening his eyes. Inuyasha had to think of something. But what? Looking at the jewel on the floor. Inuyasha thought about it... Could he? Should he? Naraku was still too strong for him. But the idea of turning into a full demon was something that he couldn't handle. But... if it help protect his friends, then so be it. "Miroku, is Kagome strong enough?"

"No. Why?"

"Hand me the jewel." Inuyasha said with demand.

"What? Are you crazy Inuyasha? What if you lose it again? You did try to kill Kagome didn't you?" Asked Miroku.

"I did. I'll admit that. But till I got a whif of Kagome's scent. I calmed down enough. Naraku had controled me with a callor. But... I'm not doing it for me."

"You mean like when you tried to steal it?"

"How did...?"

"Kagome told me once. Alright Inuyasha... We trust you." Miroku calmly said, handing Inuyasha the jewel. It was their last hope. Inuyasha took the jewel and jammed it in his mouth and swallowed it. Though, gaged a bit. Inuyasha kept his wish in his head. The idea of turning him into a full demon, not for his old desire. But for his new desire. To protect his friends. To protect Kagome. To stop Naraku once and for all. It was the only thing he wanted from the jewel.

Inuyasha screamed in pain as he felt the burning in his body. The jewel burned in his stamoch as it slowly faded from Inuyasha's wish. Once Inuyasha's screams have died down, Inuyasha's irises were crystal blue. A lot different then before. The red that surrounded the crystal blue irise were now ruby red. No longer the color of blood. That was the only differece to Inuyasha's body. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha disappeared from his speed. But this time, he was much faster.

The plan they had to kill Naraku with combined attacks was ruined. The only choice, was the jewel. And now that it was used to make Inuyasha's wish come true. His wish of protection. And now, it was time to destroy Naraku once and for all. "Naraku. You force me to leave Kagome. Then you seal my humanity within a mirror. And now you stab Kagome for the Shikon! You've really pissed me off! Time to diiiiiiiie!" Inuyasha shouted with rage. He had gripped the sword's handle and then... everything went silent.

"Miroku... Inuyasha did it. He won... He killed Naraku. And the Shikon is pure once more..." Whispered Kagome.

"Now what...?" Asked Sango.

_"Now... the past won't repeat..."_ Whispered a woman's voice.

* * *

**okay, I made this longer then I normally do, and I hope you enjoyed this. I would have had this up sooner but I was planning for my bowling party cause my birthday had come and gone bout two days ago. I'm now 19! WOO! anywho, next chapter is the last one... I hate to see this story go but I'm just glad I finished a fanfic, which one will I try to finish next? wait and see, it'll be one of my older ones so I can get them done, and I'm still working on Hanyou Kagome and Inuyasha The singer Remake. ^_^**


	15. Forever

**Forever**

_Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Inuyasha had helped Kagome up to her feet. Not sure who this woman was. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair. Deep violet eyes almost like his own when he becomes human. But he said nothing. Her kimono were that of a priestess. But, the armor was something he's never seen before. Yet, at the same time. He has. But where? That Inuyasha couldn't be sure of. Blinking his ruby and crystal blue eyes. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome in a protective manner. But Kagome placed her hand over his shoulder. Forcing him to look down at her._

_She smiled at him._

_"Inuyasha. It's okay. She's not here to hurt us." Kagome whispered softly._

_Inuyasha just stared. Not wanting to believe this for a moment. How can she be so sure that this woman wouldn't attack? Sure, she looked like a ghost, but looks can be deciving after all. Kagome kissed his cheek. Which brought him out of his thoughts. Inuyasha's eyes returned to their natural gold color. Yet his fangs and claws remained the same. Blushing softly Inuyasha stared at the woman. As did Sango and Miroku. They all just stared at the woman with confusion clearly written on their faces._

_"What do you mean 'Now the past won't repeat'?" Asked Miroku._

_The woman smiled softly. She gave a soft bow as she whispered "long ago, after the Shikon Jewel was created... Naraku had tried to steal the jewel but couldn't. So he tried to control the only one that could steal the jewel. You." She pointed toward Inuyasha. Who just blinked in confusion. Naraku tried to control him all those years ago? Just to get the Shikon? Then again... Naraku did make a bunch of promises to Inuyasha if he got a jewel..._

_Rubbing his eyes, being careful of his claws. Inuyasha whispered "I remember... He promised me that I could be happy if I followed him. It was a lie... All of it. I was consumed with the power he gave me. And destoryed the village Kikyo protected. I was cursed that day for a very long time after that. And Kikyo burned the jewel with her body... But, what does that have to do with it repeating?" Inuyasha didn't fully understand. Was it that Kagome was to go through what Kikyo did? Protect the jewel till it was either gone for good or die protecting it? That was something that he couldn't stand. The idea... it made him sick to his stmaoch._

_"If Naraku had fully controled you. Then you would have been cursed once again. And he would have been able to kill Kagome and take the jewel from her to become all powerful like he had been close to all those years ago." The woman whispered. Letting out a soft sigh Inuyasha had a feeling that would happen if he was still being controled. Getting cursed again wasn't something that he wanted. Least, not as much as losing Kagome._

_"I see." Inuyasha whispered._

_"But now what?" Asked Miroku._

_"Yeah, what will happen now that the jewel's gone?" Asked Sango._

_The woman smiled happily as she said "now that the jewel is gone forever. My spirit can rest in peace. You may all have the lives you wanted. Well, at least, the young priestess and demon may have the lives they've always wanted. One filled with love, joy, and happyness." As the woman had said that, her body started to fade. Her spirit was starting to cross over into the next world. Inuyasha held Kagome close to him. The woman... he knew her. Giving a sad smile, Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's hair for comfort._

_"She finally passed on."_

_"Who?"_

_"Midoriko... She was my mother's ancestor." Whispered Inuyasha. He faintly remembered his mother's face. And he saw the resemblance with Midoriko and his mother. Sure, the woman never said her name, but deep in his heart, he knew. And, that he heard stories about her. She was his grandmother... Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome looking up at him with sparkling brown eyes. He could tell that she was holding in her tears. Giving her a smile, Inuyasha whispered "why are you crying?"_

_"Cause... it's all over. Naraku won't try to hurt you anymore. You can live the life you want." Kagome said with a smile._

_Giving Kagome a stare with smoldering gold eyes, he placed his thumb and index finger to her chin to lift her head up a bit. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her softly. Though, he could hear Sango and Miroku call out "get a room you two!" (I know this part kinda sounds stupid, bout Midoriko but best thing I could come up with... and I didn't get a lot of sleep while typing part of this)_

It's been five years since then. Inuyasha couldn't be happier. His life has been nothing but peaceful. Him and Kagome, finally mates. Sango and Miroku had just gotten married a few years ago, and had their own son. Though, Inuyasha hoped that the poor boy didn't end up like his father. Inuyasha worked at the music store with Kagome. Though, he should say that he's now the manager! Smiling widly, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

Since he's the manager, he earns a little extra money to support himself and Kagome. Though, he was a little worried since people tend to be a little frightened of him. Mostly cause he was a full demon now. Well, at least without the whole 'going-crazy-and-killing-everything-in-his-sight' thing. That was the only thing different about him now. Yawning, Inuyasha had walked through the front door to the house. Him and Kagome thought that it was better to keep the old house that she was living in before she found him.

Not that he could blame her.

The house held a lot of memories for her. Good and bad. And he wouldn't ask her to get rid of this house, just because he wanted her to forget the bad memories. But cause they held the presioues memories as well. And, Inuyasha had to admit, his best memories were also in this house. And he wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. Chuckling, Inuyasha walked over to the kitchen. He could faintly smell the sweet scent of dinner. But also, the smell of lavander and roses. Kagome's wonderful beautiful scent. Oh how he missed this scent.

"I'm home." Inuyasha whispered, wrapping his arms around her. Moving his head and the young demon kissed Kagome's cheek. He saw her smile brightly at him. Her eyes closed as she kissed him. And Inuyasha, happily kissed her back. Chuckling softly, he asked "how are you feeling?" He knew that Kagome's been sick for the past few months. But that couldn't be helped. Slipping his hand down, he placed it on Kagome's belly.

"I'm fine. Your child has been quite calm." Kagome said with a smile.

That's right, Kagome's pregnant. Five months pregnant to be excat.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Kissing her cheek again, Inuyasha nuzzled her softly. Trying to inhale her sweet scent once more. Oh god how much he loves her scent. Smiling, he whispered "just four more months Kagome. Just four more... And we'll be able to hold our little gift from above." Inuyasha smiled softly. He never knew that he'd be this happy. Being cursed... he thought was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. But... it turned out to be the best thing to have ever happened.

If he hadn't been cursed. Then he wouldn't have met Kagome. He wouldn't have been able to make the jewel disappear forever. Or, he wouldn't have been mated to her, and expecting a child. All the things that Inuyasha never knew that could happen to him, are happening. And this couldn't get any better for him. "I love you... so much Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, holding her closer to his chest. He felt Kagome lean aganest him, which made him smile more.

"I love you to Inuyasha. You'll always be my hanyou... Weither you had become a human, or a full demon. Or had stayed as a hanyou, you'll always be one to me. No matter what." Kagome whispered in a soft tone. Which made Inuyasha smile. Lying his head on his shoulder, Inuyasha wasn't sure what more to say. He couldn't think of anything more. No words, could discribe how he felt being with Kagome. How alive he felt. How she lit up the darkness that was once his life.

She had given him so much. And knew, that he could only repay her by loving her, by loving the life that's growing within her. That was the only thing, he could do. And he wouldn't change a damn thing about it. "Kagome... You were the best thing to have ever happened to me. I'm not good with words. I'm not good at expression how I feel. But..." He couldn't keep speaking. Kagome had placed her finger over his lips to silent him. He just stared at her with wide innocent eyes.

"You don't need to say anything Inuyasha. You just being here... You just being yourself. And loving me and our child... That's enough for me." Kagome said with a soft smile. Tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha smiled and gently wiped her tears away. Leaning close to her, Inuyasha gave her a deep loving kiss. His life, it couldn't get better then this.

* * *

**okay, I'm sorry that it wasn't long but I was really stuck and I couldn't think of anything else... I am so sorry if I couldn't make the ending more exciting... now, I was asked to make a sequeal to this fic, but I'm not sure on what it should be about, if anyone has any ideas please pm me to keep it a secret for future updates, anyway, this fic is done at last, and now to try to finish up my other fics, also I'll be adding a new idea for a future fic that I will post when other fics are done, thanks for sticking by me in this fic and I hope you all enjoy future fics written by me ^-^**


End file.
